The Sign
by shin young rin
Summary: kekuatan supranatural? organisasi rahasia? a Super Junior, DBSK, and Shinee fanfiction read and review if you want...
1. Chapter 1

Cast : All Super Junior, DBSK, Shinee members, and other character

Rate : T

**Dissclaimer : This fic is mine, but the characters is themselves.**

-o0 Shin Young Rin o0-

10 tahun yang lalu…

"Kau sudah tidak bisa melawan lagi, cepat serahkan buku itu!" ujar seorang namja tinggi dengan hoodie hitam -sebut saja Mr. X-

"Hmph! Aku tidak akan menyerah!" ujar namja lain yang memegang buku di tangannya sambil mencoba berlari -sebut saja Mr. L-

"Tunggu!"

…

Di suatu tempat...

Seorang yeoja paruh baya sedang melakukan sesuatu, ia mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya. Terlihat di sampingnya dua orang anak kecil sedang tidur sambil berpelukan satu sama lain. Yeoja itu menoleh ke arah dua anak kecil tersebut, ia pun mengusap kepala kedua anak itu.

"Mian…jika aku tidak bisa menjadi umma yang baik untuk kalian…" ujar sang yeoja dengan suara parau

Yeoja itu duduk terdiam di sebelah kedua anak kecil tersebut, kini napasnya terengah. Setelah berhasil tenang, yeoja itu bangkit dan meninggalkan kedua anak kecil tersebut. Perlahan ia keluar dan segera menuju suatu tempat. Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, akhirnya yeoja itu berhenti. Ia melihat ke arah namja yang berlari menghampirinya…

"Cepat! Ambil buku ini dan segel dengan kekuatanmu!" ujar Mr. L sambil melempar buku ke arah yeoja di depannya

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" teriak Mr. X

Crash!

Mr. L yang melempar buku ke arah yeoja tersebut jatuh tersungkur di tanah, kini nyawanya sudah hilang. Yeoja yang mengambil buku tersebut segera mengerahkan kekuatannya, dengan sigap ia segera menyegel buku tersebut. Setelah selesai menyegel, yeoja itu jatuh dan menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

"Ukh! Seandainya aku bisa lebih cepat! Tapi tidak apa, suatu saat aku pasti bisa menemukan caranya" Mr. X menyeringai sambil membawa buku yang diincarnya

-o0o-

10 tahun kemudian…

Malam ini tidak seperti malam-malam biasanya, Sungmin berjalan sendiri di jalan yang biasa ia lewati. Jalan ini tidak terlalu ramai tetapi juga tidak terlalu sepi, namun entah kenapa malam ini Sungmin merasa jalan yang ia lewati ini sangat sepi. Orang-orang yang biasa berada di jalan ini tidak terlihat satu pun batang hidungnya, mobil yang terkadang lewat di jalan ini juga tidak ada. Sungmin sebenarnya tidak terlalu memikirkannya, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa akan ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi.

"Clank"

"Bunyi apa itu?" Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya

"Clank"

Sungmin mencari ke segala arah, ia mencari darimana suara itu berasal. Ia mulai berlari-lari sambil memperkirakan asal suara tersebut, sampai ia berhenti di sebuah taman yang ada di dekat persimpangan jalan. Ia melihat sesosok namja yang sedang duduk sambil memainkan sesuatu, laki-laki itu memakai pakaian serba putih dan sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan lawan bicaranya. Sungmin mulai mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sosok yang menjadi lawan bicaranya, dilihatnya sesosok namja berpakaian hitam yang kira-kira seumuran dengan namja yang memakai pakaian serba putih tadi. Mereka berdua terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

Karena tidak ingin mengganggu Sungmin segera pergi menjauh, tetapi saat ia membalikkan badan ada seseorang yang menyerangnya. Sungmin yang terkejut karena ada yang menyerangnya, hanya bisa menutup matanya. Karena ia sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa, ia muai membuka matanya kembali. Sungmin heran ketika tahu dirinya kini sudah berada di tempat lain dari saat ia diserang dan kini ia berada dalam pelukan salah satu namja yang ia lihat tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang namja berpakaian serba putih -sebut saja Mr. White-

"Ne, tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin yang masih bingung dengan keadaannya

"Mian…"

Whooose…kini api terlihat membara di sekitar Sungmin dan Mr. White, tidak jauh dari tempat mereka terlihat seorang namja lain berpakaian serba hitam -sebut saja Mr. Black- yang sedang bertarung dengan sosok namja lain. Hanya dalam beberapa menit saja namja itu menghilang dan kini Mr. Black menghampiri mereka berdua

"Ya! Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Mr. Black

"Ne, kami baik-baik saja" ujar Mr. White sambil memadamkan api yang mengelilinginya

"Se..sebenarnya kalian siapa? Kenapa…" belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mr. White sudah membuatnya tertidur

"Mian, aku harus melakukan ini"

"Sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Mr. Black menatap

"Ya! Kau yang di sana, aku tahu kau mencemaskannya. Cepat bawa dia pulang!"

"Ne, mian jika membuat kalian repot" ujar seorang namja yang muncul dari tempat persembunyiannya

-o0o-

Paginya…

Kediaman Lee

"Uuukh…kepalaku sakit, loh? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba sudah ada di kamar?" Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya

"Kau sudah bangun, Minnie? [mengelus kepala Sungmin]" tanya Donghae yang tengah duduk di samping kasur Sungmin

"Ne, oppa kenapa aku bisa di sini? Setahuku tadi malam aku sedang berada di taman dekat pertigaan jalan yang menuju rumah?"

"Siapa bilang? Bukankah semalam kau sudah berada di kamar ya?"

"Aniyo, dengarkan aku dulu"

Sungmin pun menceritakan hal yang ia alami semalam saat ia baru saja pulang dari latihan karate. Ia menceritakan kejadian mulai dari saat ketika ia mendengar suara aneh hingga saat ia diselamatkan oleh dua orang namja misterius di taman. Sungmin berusaha menceritakannya sedetail mungkin kepada Donghae, berharap oppanya tersebut percaya dengan apa yang ia ceritakan.

"Jinjja? Aku tidak percaya, kau pasti bermimpi Minnie" Donghae tersenyum

"Tapi kan oppa, aku sudah menceritakannya dengan jelas"

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan, cepat segera mandi dan ganti baju. Kita harus ke sekolah pagi ini" ujar Donghae mengingatkan

"Kau benar oppa"

Sungmin langsung bergerak mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi, kini pikirannya dipenuhi dengan kejadian semalam. Ia yakin kalau yang ia alami itu nyata, tapi ia juga ragu karena itu bisa saja hanya sebuah mimpi. Sementara Sungmin masih sibuk bersiap dan berkutat dengan pikirannya, Donghae mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk keperluan sekolah. Setelah itu ia keluar untuk menyiapkan motor yang akan digunakan.

"Minnie! Sudah siap belum? Ayo! kita harus segera berangkat!" teriak Donghae dari luar

"Ne oppa! aku sudah siap!" Sungmin berlari keluar dari rumah

"Cepatlah! Nanti kita terlambat" Donghae memberikan helm kepada Sungmin sambil menyalakan motornya

" Ne ne"

-o0o-

SM High School

Waktu pelajaran pertama tengah dimulai di SM High School, semua murid kini sudah berada di kelas masing-masing. Di salah satu kelas tepatnya di kelas 2.2, seonsaengnim sedang menyapa murid-muridnya sebelum memulai pelajaran pertama.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak…" sapa seonsaengnim kepada semua muridnya

"Pagi Seonsaengnim…" balas semua murid

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, iya silahkan masuk dan memperkenalkan diri" seonsaengnim mempersilahkan seorang murid untuk masuk

"Annyeong~perkenalkan namaku Kim Heechul, aku biasa dipanggil Chullie. Senang bertemu dengan kalian" ujar Heechul sang murid baru

"Annyeong~senang berkenalan denganmu juga" balas semua murid senang, terutama para namja

"Nona Kim, kau bisa duduk di sebelah nona Lee"

"Gamshamnida seonsaengnim" Heechul membungkukkan badannya

Heechul menuju ke belakang dan duduk di samping Sungmin, Sungmin yang berada di tempat duduknya sama sekali tidak memperdulikan keberadaan Heechul. Pikiran Sungmin kini hanya tertuju pada hal yang ia alami semalam, ia sama sekali belum bisa melupakannya. Heechul yang telah menaruh barangnya dan sudah duduk dengan posisi nyaman, segera menegur Sungmin yang masih setia sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Sekali hingga dua kali Sungmin sama sekali tidak menanggapi, hingga akhirnya ketiga kalinya yeoja dengan wajah aegyo tersebut pun merespon teguran dari Heechul.

"Ya! Kenapa diam saja!" bisik Heechul

"Wae? Mau apa kau?" Sungmin menunjukkan wajah kesalnya

"Aniyo…hanya ingin memperkenalkan diri, Heechul imnida biasa dipanggil Chullie" Heechul tersenyum

"Sungmin imnida, biasa dipanggil Minnie" Sungmin membalas senyuman Heechul, kemudian ia mulai sibuk lagi dengan kegiatannya

Sementara itu di kelas 3.1…

Sama seperti keadaan di kelas lainnya, saat ini pelajaran tengah berlangsung dengan tenang. Seorang namja tampan yang duduk di dekat jendela, tengah sibuk berdiam diri a.k.a melamun sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Ia sama sekali tidak merespon pelajaran yang tengah berlangsung sama sekali, kini ia benar-benar tenggelam dalam dunia pikirannya. Seorang yeoja yang kebetulan duduk di sebelahnya, mencoba menegur namja tersebut.

"Hae, kenapa melamun saja?" tegur sang yeoja

"Hyukie? Aniyo, hanya sedang memikirkan keadaan Minnie saja" balas sang namja yang diketahui bernama Donghae

"Memangnya ada apa dengannya?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Sepertinya ia memikirkan kejadian yang tadi malam"

"Jinja? Aku tidak menyangka ia akan setajam itu" Eunhyuk menggeleng tidak percaya

"Ya! Kalian berdua! Sebaiknya kalian diam, dari tadi kalian diperhatikan oleh seonsaengnim" tegur seorang namja yang duduk di belakang dua orang tersebut

"Ne, arraseo Siwon" ujar Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersamaan

[Skip Time]

Istirahat

Kriiingg…

"Ya! Minnie, aku mau ke berkeliling. Kau mau mengantarku tidak?" tawar Heechul

"Ani, aku mau ke tempat biasa saja" balas Sungmin sambil membereskan barangnya

"Baiklah, aku duluan ya…" Heechul bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sungmin

"Ne"

Heechul langsung keluar dan mulai berkeliling sekolah, sedangkan Sungmin pergi ke belakang sekolah dan duduk di atas batang pohon tempat ia biasa menghabiskan waktunya selama istirahat. Di sana ia masih berusaha berpikir tenang dan mencoba menguraikan kejadian yang ia alami tadi malam. Perlahan-lahan ia mencoba untuk mengurutkan kembali kejadian-kejadian yang ia alami, ia juga berusaha mengingat dengan detail kejadian tersebut sehingga tidak ada yang terlewat. Beralih ke suatu tempat di sekolah, sekelompok orang sedang berbicara satu sama lain. Mereka tengah membicarakan suatu hal yang ringan namun cukup berarti.

"Sepertinya tadi malam usaha mu gagal ya, Freeze" ujar salah seorang yang kini sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dekat jendela

"Seperti yang kau ketahui Flame, misiku gagal karena aku harus menghadapi para ketua" ujar Freeze dengan nada kesal dan kecewa

"Padahal kalau bukan mereka yang datang usahamu pasti berhasil, Freeze" ujar seorang lainnya yang berdiri di dekat pintu sambil tersenyum yang lebih terlihat seperti seringaian

"Lebih baik kau tidak perlu menyerang 'The Guardian', karena aku yakin ia tidak bisa di lukai dengan mudah" ujar Flame mengingatkan

"Aku tahu, tapi justru 'The Guardian' itu adalah umpan terbaik untuk memancing 'Blue Ice'"

"Setahuku, bukankah 'The Guardian' itu masih belum menyadari kekuatannya? Jadi mudah saja kita menyerangnya" ujar sang namja tinggi lagi

"Ya! Silver Sand, apa kau belum tahu? Walaupun dia belum tahu kekuatannya ia selalu memakai benda yang bisa melindunginya" Flame melirik tajam ke arah Silver Sand

"Sudahlah…aku masih bisa melakukannya lain waktu, lagipula sekarang masih banyak pekerjaan menunggu" Ujar Freeze mengingatkan

"Kau benar" ujar Silver Sand dan Flame bersamaan

Kembali ke belakang sekolah…

Seorang namja tinggi berambut ikal tengah berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon sedang yang merupakan tempat favorit seorang yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas sambil melihat ke arah Sungmin yang kini sedang duduk anteng dan sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Namja tersebut tersenyum misterius yang lebih terlihat seperti menyeringai, tanpa menunggu waktu lagi ia segera menegur Sungmin.

"Sampai kapan kau akan di atas sana, Minnie?" tegur sang namja

"Oh~ ternyata kau yang datang" Sungmin membenarkan posisinya

"Haha, kau tambah dingin saja Minnie" sang namja tersenyum paksa

"Tumben sekali kau menghampiriku sendiri Kyu, biasanya kau datang bersama Wookie" ujar Sungmin sambil turun dan segera duduk di bawah pohon

"Wookie sedang bersama Jino, mereka sedang melakukan suatu eksperimen" ujar Kyuhyun sambil duduk di sebelah Sungmin

"Hm~begitu ya…"

"Kelihatannya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" selidik Kyuhyun

"Aniyo, aku tidak.." Sungmin menoleh ke atas

"Wae? Ada apa denganmu?" Kyuhyun ikut menoleh ke atas

"Gwenchana…"

-o0o-

Pulang sekolah…

Donghae tengah berlari kencang menuju ke parkiran, ia terlihat sedang terburu-buru seperti dikejar sesuatu. Sesampainya di tempat parkir, Donghae segera berjalan menuju tempat ia memarkirkan motornya. Tepat di sebelah motornya diparkir, seorang yeoja yang sudah sangat dikenali olehnya tengah menunggu.

"Minnie! Mian kalau aku telat, kau sudah lama menunggu ya?" tegur Donghae

"Ani, baru saja" Sungmin tersenyum

"Ayo naik!"

"Ne.."

Donghae dan Sungmin pulang bersama menaiki sepeda motor yang di bawa oleh Donghae, saat meninggalkan halaman sekolah dari kejauhan seseorang melihat mereka dengan tatapan licik. Ia menyeringai sambil memainkan koin di tangannya.

"Permainan di mulai, 'Blue Ice'…"

Malam hari, kediaman Lee

"Minnie, aku pergi dulu ya…" ujar Donghae sambil berjalan ke arah pintu

"Ne oppa, hati-hati" Sungmin mengantar Donghae sampai depan pintu

"Jaga dirimu dan jangan lupa mengunci pintu" ujar Donghae mengingatkan

"Ne…" Sungmin mengangguk

Donghae segera menyalakan motornya, kemudian ia segera pergi menuju ke tempat kerjanya. Setelah memastikan oppanya sudah benar-benar pergi, Sungmin segera pergi kembali ke dalam rumah. Ia mengunci semua pintu dan jendela yang ada, kemudian ia segera masuk ke kamarnya setelah sebelumnya mengechek semuanya kembali.

-o0o-

Donghae berjalan memasuki tempat kerjanya yang berupa sebuah kafe -sebut saja kafe ELF-, kemudian ia segera menuju ke salah satu ruangan di kafe tersebut. Jika dilihat dari luar, kafe ELF hanya terlihat seperti kafe biasa. Namun sebenarnya kafe tersebut merupakan tempat dari sebuah organisasi rahasia dimana semua anggotanya memiliki sebuah kekuatan supranatural yang bertugas untuk memecahkan suatu masalah kejahatan yang berkaitan dengan kekuatan supranatural juga.

"Hae, kau terlambat…" tegur Eunhyuk ketika melihat Donghae memasuki ruangan

"Mian, aku harus memastikan Minnie dulu agar ia baik-baik saja" jelas Donghae

"Ternyata menjadi seorang kakak itu sulit ya, Donghae?" tanya seorang yeoja yang duduk di dekat Eunhyuk

"Ani Teuki noona, aku hanya tidak ingin Minnie terluka saja"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kita fokus dengan pekerjaan kita" ujar seorang namja yang baru memasuki ruangan

"Memangnya ada pekerjaan khusus, Kangin oppa?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Ada, ini" Kangin menyerahkan kertas yang ia bawa

"Apa ini? Kenapa tidak ada tulisannya?" seorang namja tinggi memutar kertas yang ia pegang

"Aku rasa membacanya bukan seperti itu Zhoumi" Leeteuk membenarkan posisi kertas yang Zhoumi pegang

"Gomawo noona" ujar Zhoumi

"Nah, silahkan dibaca misinya" pinta Kangin kepada semuanya

Siing…

"Waaah~ternyata kalian sudah berkumpul ya" sapa seorang namja yang baru saja memasuki ruangan

"Hankyungie, akhirnya kau kembali juga" Leeteuk tersenyum

"Bagaimana pertemuannya oppa?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Lancar, aku dan Mighty P sudah berembuk dengan pusat dan pusat menyetujuinya" jelas Hankyung

"Syukurlah kalau begitu hyung" ujar Zhoumi yang senang mendengar berita baik dari Hankyung

"Memangnya berembuk masalah apa, hyung?" tanya Donghae yang tidak begitu mengerti

"Masalah yang tadi malam Hae, kau pasti tidak ingin 'The Guardian' mu itu terluka kan?" jelas Hankyung

"Ne hyung" Donghae mengangguk

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya kita untuk bekerja. Kangin kau sudah membagikan kertas yang aku berikan kan?"

"Sudah hyung" jawab Kangin

"Kalau begitu, silahkan memulai pekerjaaan masing-masing" komando Hankyung

-o0o-

"Dash, apa benar ini tempatnya?" tanya Donghae sambil mengedarkan pandangannya

"Wae? Kau meragukanku Blue Ice?" balas Eunhyuk

"Aniyo, hanya saja aku merasa tempat ini terlalu aneh"

"Aneh kenapa?" Eunhyuk memandang Donghae bingung

"Entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja"

Eunhyuk dan Donghae kini berada di tempat yang terpencil di sudut kota Seoul, tempat ini bukan sembarang tempat yang bisa dimasuki oleh orang biasa. Karena kemarin terjadi kasus pembunuhan misterius di sini, maka mereka terpaksa memasuki daerah ini. Eunhyuk sibuk mencari bukti di sekitar tempat kejadian, sedangkan Donghae berkeliling untuk mencari seseuatu yang ganjil. Saat Donghae sedang sibuk mencari tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu datang dari belakang

" Drrrt"

"A~" Donghae melompat untuk menghindar

…

"Hampir saja, untung aku segera menghindar" ujar Donghae sambil membetulkan posisinya

"Kau semakin lincah saja, Blue Ice" ujar seseorang dari belakang

"Oh~ternyata kau Stone, pantas saja serangannya seperti itu" Donghae tersenyum ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang

"Tenang sekali bicara mu, Blue. Kalau saja tadi seranganku berhasil, kau tidak akan bicara seperti ini" Stone tersenyum menantang

"Hmph, kalau begitu coba saja" Donghae bersiap menyerang

Pertarungan antara Blue Ice dan Stone dimulai, masing-masing menggunakan kekuatannya untuk saling menjatuhkan. Saat Donghae bertarung, Eunhyuk masih sibuk mencari bukti di tempat kejadian. Yeoja tersebut terlihat sibuk dan teliti ketika mengambil barang bukti yang ada, ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya. Tak lama kemudian seorang bertudung hitam datang dan menegurnya

"Kau tidak membantu patner mu, Dash?" tegur seseorang yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari Eunhyuk

"Ternyata kau Deep Mirror, mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil bersiaga

"Hanya ingin memberitahumu, coba kau lihat ke arah sana" Deep Mirror menunjuk ke suatu arah

"Blue Ice? Apa yang ia lakukan?"

"Sebaiknya kau membantunya, kalau tidak dia bisa cepat mati karena bertarung dengan Stone."

"Apa!"

Eunhyuk segera berlari menuju tempat Donghae, sedangkan Deep Mirror tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk dan kemudian segera melakukan tugasnya. Eunhyuk tersentak ketika sampai di tempat Donghae yang kini suda kelelahan karena melawan Stone. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Eunhyuk segera menghampiri Donghae dan membantu namja tersebut.

"Blue Ice, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Eunhyuk yang khawatir

"Dash! Untunglah kau datang, tolong bantu aku" pinta Donghae

"Gawat, dia datang…." Stone mundur untuk mengambil jarak

"Ya! mau kemana kau!" ujar Eunhyuk yang sudah bersiap bertarung

Sring!

"Dash! Berhenti!" Donghae menahan badan Eunhyuk

"Gamsha Blue, untung saja kau menahanku. Kalau tidak, bisa bahaya"

"Ini pasti ulah Deep Mirror, dia memang licik. Sekarang kemana mereka?" Donghae melihat ke sekeliling

"Sepertinya mereka sudah pergi saat melakukan serangan tadi. Kajja! kita pergi juga sekarang, kalau tidak nanti bisa ada orang yang melihat kita" ajak Eunhyuk

"Ok!"

Eunhyuk dan Donghae segera pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut sebelum ada yang melihat mereka. Tidak lupa, mereka membawa barang bukti yang sudah dikumpulkan. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa dari tadi ada orang lain yang mengawasi mereka.

"Mereka masih saja seperti anak kecil. Tapi aku tidak sabar menunggu pertunjukan menarik selanjutnya" ujar seseorang di kejauhan

-o0o-

Kediaman Lee

Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, tubuhnya sangat lelah karena pertarungan tadi malam. Sebelum pulang ia sempat meminta Leeteuk mengobati lukanya, jika tidak Sungmin pasti akan kaget saat melihatnya. Selama ini Donghae menyembunyikan pekerjaan khusus yang ia lakukan, ia hanya bilang pada Sungmin kalau pekerjaannya ini adalah pekerjaan yang biasa ia lakukan seperti hari libur yaitu dengan bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah kafe dan Sungmin hanya menerimanya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Kau sudah pulang oppa?" tegur Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya

"Ah ne, tumben kamu bangun sepagi ini? Bukankah biasanya kau bangun agak siangan? Ini kan masih jam 5 pagi" tanya Donghae dengan wajah heran

"Entahlah…aku juga tidak tahu, sepertinya aku sedang sulit tidur" Sungmin duduk di sofa dekat Donghae

"Kau masih memikirkan itu?"

"Aniyo, sudah tidak lagi. Oppa kau akan pergi bekerja lagi nanti malam?" tanya Sungmin

"Ne, wae? Kamu kesepian tanpa aku?" Donghae menatap Sungmin lembut

" Aniyo [menggelengkan kepala] hanya saja aku ingin bersama oppa malam ini"

"Begitu ya [mengangguk] baiklah, aku akan coba bicarakan dengan bosku. Semoga saja ia mengizinkanku"

Ne, kalau begitu aku mau beres-beres dan menyiapkan makanan dulu" Sungmin beranjak dari sofa

"Ne"

Sungmin pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang masih tiduran di sofa, ia berjalan ke arah dapur dan mengambil peralatan untuk bersih-bersih. Kemudian ia segera mulai pekerjaan bersih-bersihnya yang dimulai dari ruang depan. Donghae yang masih anteng dengan posisinya, mengambil handphone dari sakunya. Ia buka kontak di handphonya dan segera menekan nomor Hankyung.

Tuut…

"_Yoboseo, ada apa kau menelepon ku Blue?"tanya Hankyung di seberang_

"_Yoboseo… hyung apa kau bisa memberiku libur? Untuk malam ini saja, Minnie sedang ingin bersama ku. Tolong hyung beritahu Dash tentang ini"pinta Donghae_

"_Baiklah…gwenchana, aku akan memberitahu Dash kalau kau tidak bisa datang"_

"_Gamsha hyung"_

Tuut..tuut…

Di Kafe…

"Tadi Blue yang menelepon hyung?" tanya Kangin

"Ne, dia bilang nanti malam tidak bisa datang karena harus menemani Sungmin" jelas Hankyung

"Baik juga dia hyung, padahal dia kan bukan kakak kandungnya Sungmin"

"Ne, walaupun begitu dia sudah menganggap Sungmin seperti adik kandungnya sendiri"

Kangin hanya menganggukkan kepala, tidak lama kemudian Leeteuk datang bergabung…

"Hankyungie…aku sudah selesai merapikan bukti yang di ambil oleh Blue dan Dash, sepertinya ini ada hubungannya dengan 'mereka'" jelas Leeteuk

"Sudah kuduga [mengangguk] sepertinya 'mereka' mulai serius dengan aksinya, kita harus lebih waspada lagi terhadap 'mereka'" ujar Hankyung mengingatkan

"Mm…" Kangin dan Leeteuk mengangguk setuju

-o0o-

SM High School

"Pagi Minnie!" sapa Heechul semangat

"Pagi.." balas Sungmin dengan suara pelan

"Kenapa kau lemas seperti itu? Kau kurang tidur ya?" Heechul menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi Sungmin

"Aniyo, hanya sedang tidak mood saja" Sungmin melepaskan tangan Heechul

Drap..drap..drap..

"Ya! pengumuman, hari ini seluruh kegiatan sekolah di bubarkan. Karena hari ini semua guru mengadakan rapat khusus" teriak sang ketua kelas

"Yaaay!"

"Haaah? Libur? Masa hanya karena itu diliburkan sih?" Heechul tersenyum penuh arti

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh" Sungmin berdiri sambil merapikan barangnya

"Eh? Apa kau bilang?" Heechul beralih menatap Sungmin

"Aniyo, jangan dipikirkan" Sungmin beranjak keluar kelas meninggalkan Heechul

"Dia semakin tajam saja, tapi sebaiknya aku tidak perlu menghawatirkannya" gumam Heechul pelan

Sungmin berjalan menuju ke ruang guru yang ada di ujung lorong lantai 1, ia berjalan dengan tenang seperti biasa. Sesampainya di depan ruang guru, Sungmin membungkukkan badannya sambil berjalan mendekati pintu. Ketika ia ingin mencoba masuk ke dalam, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

Puk

"Wooa! Yunho oppa? Apa yang oppa lakukan?" ujar Sungmin yang sedikit terkejut

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Yunho

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, memangnya ada rapat apa sehingga sekolah diliburkan. Apa oppa tahu sesuatu?"

"Sini.." Yunho mengisyaratkan agar Sungmin mendekat

"Apa? Oppa tahu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu" ujar Yunho dengan watados

"BABO! Sudah sana cepat cari tahu! Aku tunggu di sini ya, fighting!" Sungmin mendorong tubuh Yunho

"Hh…ya sudah, kau tunggu sini" Yunho berjalan memasuki ruang guru

10 menit kemudian…

"Bagaimana? Tahu tidak?" tanya Sungmin ketika melihat Yunho keluar dari ruang guru

"Mereka tidak memberitahuku" jawab Yunho jujur

"Dasar ketua osis tidak berguna" Sungmin segera berlari meninggalkan Yunho

"Ya! Minnie, awas kau ya!" teriak Yunho kesal

"Mian oppa!" teriak Sungmin dari kejauhan

"Kau dikerjai lagi olehnya?" tegur seseorang di belakang Yunho

"Sejak kapan kau berada di belakangku Jae?"

"Baru saja. Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya, dia itu target kita" Jaejoong mengingatkan

"Ne, arasseo"

Di tempat parkir…

Donghae kini tengah berdiri di dekat sepeda motornya, ia terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang. Sesekali ia berjalan mondar-madir sambil melihat ke arah gedung sekolah berharap orang yang ia tunggu datang menemuinya. Pandangannya tidak pernah berhenti hingga akhirnya manik matanya berhenti ketika melihat sosok seorang yang ia tunggu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Oppa~mian, ada hal yang harus kukerjakan dulu tadi" jelas Sungmin ketika sudah berada di depan Donghae

"Ne, gwenchana. Minnie di kelasmu ada anak baru ya?" tanya Donghae sambil memakai helmnya

"Ne."

"Siapa?"

"Aku lupa"

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Aku juga lupa"

"Jangan-jangan kau amnesia ya? annyeong~" Donghae mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin

"Mungkin, kau siapa ya?" Sungmin menatap Donghae sayu

Bletak!

"Aduuuh~ " Sungmin memegang kepalanya "Siapa yang- Kyu!"

"Ingatanmu sudah kembali?" Kyuhyun memainkan tangannya

"Babo! Oppa, ayo kita pulang." Sungmin segera menaiki motor

"Ya! Minnie!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghentakkan kakinya karena kesal, ia tidak menyangka akan dikerjai oleh Sungmin yang kini sudah menjauh bersama Donghae. Jauh di atas atap sekolah seorang namja tersenyum misterius sambil menatap ke arah mereka bertiga. Pandangannya terlihat sangat dingin dan penuh dengan aura yang tidak begitu nyaman.

"Aku rasa ini akan semakin menarik" ujar sang namja

"Kau bicara dengan siapa Minho jagi?" tanya seorang yeoja yang menghampirinya

"Ani! Kau sudah kembali rupanya Chullie"

"Kau sedang melihat siapa? [melihat ke bawah] Tidak ada siapa-siapa"

"Ani…ayo kita pergi, bukankah kau bilang sedang ingin jalan-jalan?" ajak Minho

"Ne..ayo jagi" Heechul mengalungkan tangannya ke lengan Minho

-o0o-

Di salah satu kafe terkenal di Seoul -sebut saja kafe SJ-, sebuah kegiatan rutin sedang terjadi. Kafe yang memiliki nuansa modern tersebut kini sedang ramai dikunjungi oleh para pelanggan setia dan pelanggan baru. Di meja kasir terlihat seorang namja berwajah tenang yang merupakan manager dari kafe SJ tersebut tengah sibuk mengomando para pegawainya yang sebagian masih terlihat muda. Sebut saja nama namja tersebut Yesung.

"Jino, tolong bereskan meja no.2" pinta Yesung

"Ne oppa" Jino segera beralih ke meja no.2

"Wookie, tolong buatkan ice green tea 1 dan zoupa soup 1" Yesung menyerahkan kertas pesanan ke Ryeowook

"Ne oppa, segera"

"Shindong, antarkan pesanan ini ke meja no 4"

"Ok hyung.." Shindong memngambil pesanan yang ditunjuk Yesung

"Kyu, antarkan pesanan ini ke meja no 5"

"Ya ya ya…"

"Hyung, ini pesanan meja no 7 dan 8" Yesung mengambil kertas pesanan dari Siwon

"Kalau yang ini pesanan meja no 10 dan 3 oppa"

"Ne, gomawo Bummie"

Klinting…

"Selamat datang~ silahkan menuju meja no 1 untuk dua orang" Yesung memandang dua tamu yang baru datang dengan wajah heran

"Gomawo.." ujar sang namja yang baru datang

"Kibum, tolong antarkan mereka ke meja no 1"

"Ne oppa, silahkan lewat sini…" Kibum mengantarkan sang tamu

Klinting…

"Selamat datang~silahkan menuju meja no 9. Kyu, tolong antarkan mereka" pinta Yesung

"Ne hyung, lho Sungmin dan Taemin? Kenapa kalian ke sini?" Kyuhyun menatap heran ke arah dua yeoja di depannya

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Yesung

"Ne, kami satu sekolah" jawab Sungmin

"Hum~ [mengangguk] kalau begitu, sebaiknya kalian segera menuju tempat kalian. Kyu, antarkan mereka"

"Ne hyung, Kajja! Ikuti aku"

Kyuhyun berjalan di depan sambil menunjukkan tempat kepada Sungmin dan Taemin yang kini berjalan mengikuti di belakangnya. Setelah berada di tempat yang dituju, Sungmin dan Taemin segera duduk dengan nyaman. Kyuhyun memberikan daftar menu kepada Sungmin dan Taemin, kemudian namja tersebut mulai menunggu untuk menulis pesanan. Sungmin segera membolak-balikan menu yang ada, sedangkan Taemin sibuk melihat-lihat sekeliling hingga pandangannya terhenti pada sesosok orang yang sangat ia kenali.

"Eonni, lihat! ada Minho oppa" ujar Taemin sambil menunjukkan

"Hum? Sedang apa dia di sini?" Sungmin melihat ke arah Minho

"Aku juga tidak tahu, eonni [berdiri]"

"Eits~ [menahan] mau kemana kau? Kau ke sini untuk menemaniku"

"Tapi, Minho oppa sedang bersama siapa ya? Apa eonni tahu?" tanya Taemin

"Oh~ Minho sedang bersama Chullie, dia anak pindahan di kelasku" jelas Sungmin

"Oh~" Taemin mengangguk mengerti

"Ekhm! Kalian jadi mau memesan atau tidak?"tegur Kyuhyun yang sudah kesal menunggu

"Ne" Taemin segera memilih menu yang ada

"Ne, aku lihat dulu menunya" Sungmin kembali melihat menu di depannya

"Dasar menyebalkan…"

"Apa?" Sungmin melirik tajam ke arah Kyuhyun

"Aniyo"

-o0o-

Kafe ELF

Di sebuah ruangan di kafe ELF terlihat dua orang yeoja yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Salah seorang yeoja yang diketahui bernama Eunhyuk, kini sedang sibuk memainkan handphone di tangannya. Ia terlihat berulang kali melihat dan menaruh hanphonenya. Sedangkan yeoja satunya yang diketahui bernama Leeteuk, sedang menikmati kegiatan membaca majalahnya tanpa terganggu sedikitpun oleh tingkah Eunhyuk.

"Hmh~ bosan" Eunhyuk menghela napas berat

"Aku dengar…sekolahmu diliburkan karena ada rapat, memangnya ada rapat apa sehingga sampai diliburkan?" tanya Leeteuk tiba-tiba

"Aku juga tidak tahu Teuki eonni, tidak ada penjelasan yang jelas mengenai itu"

"Oh~ begitu…" Leeteuk kembali melanjutkan acara membacanya

"Kau tidak sekolah hari ini, Hyukie?" tanya Kangin yang baru saja masuk

"Sekolah tiba-tiba diliburkan karena ada rapat oppa"

"Oh~begitu" Kangin hanya mengangguk

Siing…

"Hai semua aku datang~" sapa seseorang dengan wajah cerianya

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Hae" ujar Eunhyuk ketika mengetahui kalau ternyata namjachingunya yang datang

"Wae Hyukie? kau kangen sama aku?" Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eunhyuk

"Ani" Eunhyuk segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain

"Sepertinya ada kejadian aneh ya di sekolah kalian?" ujar seseorang

"Hankyung hyung, sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Kangin yang kaget dengan kedatangan Hankyung

"Baru saja, kalian saja yang tidak menyadarinya" jawab Hankyung santai

"Tidak ada kejadian aneh kok oppa, sekolah kami diliburkan hanya karena para guru sedang melakukan rapat khusus" ujar Eunhyuk

"Hum…begitu, sepertinya kalian memang tidak tahu" Hankyung menyenderkan badannya di sofa

"Huh? Memangnya ada apa hyung?" tanya Donghae yang tidak mengerti

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Karena itu, aku ingin kalian menyelidikinya"

"Begitu…[mengangguk] tapi kan aku tidak bisa ikut hyung"

"Kau tidak ikut juga tidak apa-apa, lagipula kita akan bergabung dengan markas cabang dua dan aku sudah menghubungi dia tadi"

"Maksud hyung, Yesung hyung?" Hankyung mengangguk " Begitu ya.."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa Hae?"

"Kau tanya saja nanti sama Hankyung hyung, Hyukie"

"Wae? Lagipula kau kan ada di sini" Eunhyuk memasang wajah bingungnya

"Dia harus menemani Sungmin malam ini" jelas Hankyung

"Menemani Minnie? Untuk apa?"

"Entahlah…aku juga tidak tahu, dia hanya bilang ingin ditemani" Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban dari Donghae

-o0o-

Di suatu tempat…

"Haah…untung saja aku langsung menggunakan kekuatanku, kalau tidak kau bisa terancam Silver Sand" ujar seorang yeoja yang duduk di sebuah sofa

"Mian, aku akan lebih berhati-hati lagi. Gomawo telah membereskannya, Nothing"

"Bagaimana ini GP? Aku yakin mereka pasti akan bergerak" ujar seorang yeoja lain kepada namja yang tengah berdiri di dekatnya

"Aku tahu, malam ini kita akan bereskan semuanya. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir Flame" ujar GP

"Sebaiknya kita mengajak Deep Mirror dalam tugas ini"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah memikirkan hal itu"

-o0o-

Kediaman Lee, malam hari

Sungmin dan Donghae sedang asyik berbincang di ruang tengah, mereka terlihat sangat senang berdua. Sungmin bercerita banyak hal tentang yang ia alami hari ini, mulai dari saat di sekolah hingga saat pergi bersama Taemin. Donghae yang mendengarkan Sungmin bercerita hanya tersenyum dan terkadang tertawa kecil karena melihat sikap dongsaengnya yang terbilang lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Jadi, anak baru itu Chullie"

"Huh? Apa kau sudah pernah kenal dengannya oppa?" Sungmin memandang Donghae heran

"Ne, dia terkadang sering datang ke tempat kerjaku" jelas Donghae

"Oh~begitu" Sungmin mengangguk

"Aneh juga, kenapa dia mau sekolah?" gumam Donghae pelan

"Wae oppa?"

"Aniyo, lupakan saja"

Drrt…drrt..

"A~ada sms ternyata.." Sungmin melihat ke arah handphonenya

"Dari siapa?"

"Dari ketua klub karate, katanya dia memintaku untuk mengambilkan sesuatu di sekolah"

"Hah? Sekolah? Memangnya barang apa?" Donghae memandang Sungmin bingung

"Hanya peralatan biasa, katanya ia taruh di dekat gerbang kok. jadi aku tinggal mengambilnya saja" jelas Sungmin

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, tapi kenapa ia menyuruhmu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin yang terpikir olehnya hanya aku"

Donghae bergegas mengambil jaket dan kunci motor, kemudian ia dan Sungmin sedang pergi menuju sekolah. Sementara itu di sekolah sekelompok orang dengan jubah hitam bertudung sedang sibuk melakukan suatu aksi.

"Flame, apa aku perlu membuat ilusi?"

"Ne Nothing, kalau tidak akan ketahuan nanti" ujar Flame

"Aku akan melakukannya sekarang…"

"Baiklah, lakukan dengan rapi Deep Mirror"

"Aku akan berkeliling"

"Aku ikut Freeze"

Sementara para sekelompok orang misterius tersebut melakukan tugas masing-masing, Donghae dan Sungmin baru saja tiba di sekolah. Donghae dan Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sebuah benda yang dimaksud, hingga akhirnya manik mata Donghae berhenti tepat pada benda yang dicari.

"Itu kan barangnya, ayo cepat ambil dan segera pulang" pinta Donghae

"Ne oppa…" Sungmin segera turun dari motor dan mengambil benda yang dimaksud

…

"Hae? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" sapa Eunhyuk yang datang bersama beberapa orang

"Hyukie? Ah aku sedang mengantar Minnie untuk mengambil barang. Eh? Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Jino, jadi kalian yang ikut dalam misi kali ini."

"Hum begitu, memangnya mengambil barang apa? Dan kenapa harus malam-malam begini?"

"Itu perlengkapan karate, Minnie diminta tolong ntuk mengambilnya oleh ketuanya. Kalau alasannya aku sendiri tidak tahu, mungkin karena baru ingat sekarang" jelas Donghae

"Hyukie eonni, Siwon oppa, Ksyuhyun, Jino, sedang apa kalian di sini?" sapa Sungmin yang telah selesai mengambil barang

"Kami hanya sedang jalan bersama, dan tidak sengaja lewat sekolah" ujar Siwon

"Jinja?" tanya Sungmin yang tidak percaya

"Ne [mengangguk] sebaiknya kau pulang, ini kan sudah malam" Kyuhyun mengingatkan

"Ne..ne..., arase-…" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sekolah

"Eonni ada apa?" tanya Jino yang heran dengan tingkah laku Sungmin

"Aniyo…aku hanya heran, sepertinya aku merasa ada yang memperhatikan kita" jawab Sungmin

"Jinja? Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Kau terlalu sensitif Minnie" Donghae mengacak rambut Sungmin pelan

"Sudahlah…jangan terlalu dipikirkan, lebih baik kalian segera pulang" ujar Eunhyuk mengingatkan

"Oppa, ijinkan aku untuk melihat ke dalam dulu sebentar ya" ujar sungmin yang segera berlari masuk ke dalam sekolah

"Ya! Minnie! Tunggu! Akh~dia sudah pergi"

"Ayo kita segera mengejarnya!" ajak Siwon

"Ne!"

Donghae, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Jino bergegas masuk ke dalam sekolah untuk mengejar Sungmin sesampainya di sana mereka semua segera berpencar. Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Siwon berpencar mencari di sekitar lantai 1, sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Jino berpencar mencari di lantai 2 dan 3. Saat ini Sungmin sendiri sedang berada di depan kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2. Yeoja berwajah aegyo tersebut segera berjalan memasuki kelasnya.

"Sepertinya tadi aku merasa ada yang melihat dari arah sini, tapi kenapa tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini?" Sungmin mengedarkan pndangannya ke sekeliling

Tap..tap..tap

"Gawat ada yang datang…" Sungmin merapatkan dirinya ke tembok dekat pintu

Sreek…

Shaat!

"Woa! Sedang apa kau di sini eonni?"

"Taemin? Oh aku sedang mengambil barangku yang tertinggal, kau sendiri?" Sungmin memmbetulkan posisinya

"Aku juga, baru saja aku dari kelasku" jawab Taemin sekenanya

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, sepertinya oppaku sudah menunggu. Kau juga sebaiknya cepat pulang" Sungmin beranjak meninggalkan Taemin

"Eonni tunggu!"

"Ada a…"

Bruuk

end or tbc

A/N :

hai saya kangen publish ff di sini, sebenarnya ini udah saya publish di wp saya

saya hanya ingin promosi saja

jika berminat, ditunggu reviewnya...


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : All Super Junior, DBSK, Shinee members, and other character

Rate : T

**Disclaimer : This fic is mine, but the characters is themselves.**

-o0 Shin Young Rin o0-

Bruuk

Tubuh Sungmin terjatuh ke lantai, kini yeoja tersebut telah kehilangan kesadarannya. Seorang yang memakai tudung hitam segera membawa Sungmin pergi ke luar kelas. Sementara itu di halaman sekolah, Donghae bersama Eunhyuk, Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Jino berkumpul kembali untuk membicarakan hasil pencarian mereka.

"Apa kalian menemukannya?" tanya Donghae kepada semuanya

"Aniyo, aku tidak menemukannya" jawab Eunhyuk

"Iya aku juga" ujar Siwon

"Sebenarnya kemana sih anak itu?" Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya

"Minnie eonni, kau dimana sekarang?" gumam Jino pelan

"Akh~seharusnya aku langsung menahannya tadi" Donghae mengacak rambutnya kesal

…

"Sepertinya kalian sedang kebingungan mencari seseorang ya?" ujar seseorang bertudung hitamyang tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka

"Flame? Kalian? Jangan-jangan…" Donghae menghadap ke sumber suara

"Tenang saja dia baik-baik saja, lagipula kami tidak akan menyakitinya" ujar seorang lainnya yang diketahui sebagai Freeze

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan kejadian tadi pagi?" tambah Siwon

"Coba saja kalian tebak" ujar seorang di sebelah Freeze yang diketahui sebagai Nothing

"Ya! kalian jawab saja pertanyaan kami" ujar Kyuhyun yang kesal

"Menurut kalian?" tanya seorang yang berada di sebelah Flame yang diketaui sebagai DeepMirror

"Aku yakin pasti kalian yang melakukannya" ujar Jino yakin

"Kalian memang terlalu banyak bicara" Flame mengisyaratkan teman-temannya untuk maju

Akhirnya pertarungan tak terelakkan, masing-masing kelompok mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaik mereka. Sementara mereka bertarung, seseorang bertudung datang sambil membawa tubuh Sungmin. Ia berjalan sambil mengendap-endap agar kehadirannya tidak diketahui oleh orang sekitarnya. Namun sayangnya usahanya tidak berhasil karena Jino yang kebetulan tidak ikut bertarung melihatnya.

"Berhenti! Mau kau bawa kemana Minnie eonni?" tahan Jino

"Wah ternyata kau Unknowie"

"Aku bukan Unknowie tapi Unknown! Cepat jawab pertanyaanku Forest!" Jino berjalan mendekat

"Tangkap aku jika ingin mendapatkan jawabannya!" Forest berlari menjauh

"Ya! Berhenti!" Jino segera berlari mengejar

Sementara Forest dan Unknown sedang melakukan adegan kejar-kejaran, kita kembali ke lapangan untuk melihat pertarungan antara Donghae dan kawan-kawan dengan lawan mereka yang kini semakin seru dan penuh ketegangan.

"Ukh~kalau begini terus, kita bisa kalah telak" ujar Donghae yang kini sudah kelelahan

"Wae? Kau sudah tidak bisa bertahan?" tanya Freeze dengan nada sinis

"Diam kau!" Donghae menatap tajam Freeze

"Kyaah~" Eunhyuk terlempar ke belakang

"Dash! Ugh!" kini Siwon yang terlempar karena terkena serangan

"Dash! Zap!" Kyuhyun menengok ke arah Siwon dan Eunhyuk

"Kau lengah!" Nothing melancarkan serangannya

Buak!

"Akkkhh~" Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur

"Dash! Zap! Golden Sand!" Donghae berlari menghampiri rekannya

"Woooahh!" Jino terjatuh tepat di depan Donghae

"Unknwon!"

"Sepertinya kalian sudah tidak bisa bertarung lagi" ujar Flame meremehkan

"Sial!" Donghae memukul tanah kesal

"Percuma melakukan hal itu, kalian sudah kalah" ujar Deep Mirror

"Lagipula kalian sudah mulai melemah" Freeze tersenyum dingin

"Lihat ini! Forest!" teriak Nothing

Tap tap tap

"Minnie! Apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada dongsaengku!" teriak Donghae ketika melihat Sungmin yang berada dalam dekapan Forest

"Tenang saja, ia hanya tertidur" ujar Flame

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian mau?"

"Tidak banyak, hanya-" Freeze mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Forest

Buk!

"Ugh!" Forest terjatuh

"Oppa, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau terluka seperti ini?" Sungmin yang telah sadar segera berlari ke arah Donghae

"Minnie, kau…ukh!" Donghae mulai kehilangan kesadarannya dan terjatuh

"Oppa! [menahan tubuh Donghae] Apa yang sebenarnya…kemana mereka?" Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya

"Ukh…Minnie, sebaiknya kita bawa mereka semua ke rumahmu dulu"

"Kyu? Gwenchana yo?" Kyuhyun mengangguk "Tapi, baiklah…"

-o0o-

Di rumah Sungmin…

"Akhirnya selesai juga [merapikan peralatan] tapi kenapa mereka jadi seperti ini? Kyu, tolong jelaskan padaku! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" pinta Sungmin

"Baiklah akan kujelaskan, tapi sebelum itu ceritakan dulu apa yang terjadi padamu" ujar Kyuhyun

"Oke, akan kujelaskan"

Sungmin menjelaskan semua yang terjadi padanya di sekolah, mulai dari saat ia berlari masuk ke dalam sekolah karena merasa ada yang memperhatikan. Lalu ketika ia berada di kelas dan bertemu dengan Taemin hingga ketika ia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Kyuhyun yang mendengarkan hanya diam dan mencoba mengerti dengan apa yang telah diceritakan oleh Sungmin padanya.

"Aku mengerti, lalu bagaimana dengan anak itu?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Maksudmu Taemin?" Kyuhyun mengangguk "Aku tidak tahu, aku harap ia baik-baik saja. Sekarang jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kalian?" pinta Sungmin

Kyuhyun pun menjelaskan kepada Sungmin, ia menceritakan semuanya mulai dari saat ia dan yang lainnya berusaha untuk mengejar Sungmin yang sudah lari ke dalam sekolah. Namja bermata sayu itu menceritakan semua kejadian hingga akhirnya sampai ia dan yang lain diserang oleh sekelompok orang bertudung hitam tersebut. Sungmin yang mendengarkan hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja, ia merasa tidak nyaman karena semua itu terjadi akibat hal yang ia lakukan.

"Jadi [menarik napas] kalian diserang saat sedang mencariku, mianhae telah membuat kalian menjadi seperti ini" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sayu

"Gwenchana~ melihatmu dalam kondisi yang baik saja sudah cukup. Aku yakin semuanya juga akan setuju, terutama Donghae hyung" ujar Kyuhyun menyemangati

"Jeongmal mianhae, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Kalau saja aku tidak masuk ke sekolah, kalian pasti tidak perlu diserang oleh para orang asing itu" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita istirahat sekarang. Lagipula besok kita masih harus sekolah, kajja…"ajak Kyuhyun

"Ne…"

Di suatu tempat…

"Ukh~ternyata pukulannya lumayan juga" ujar seorang sambil mengelus perutnya

"Ya! Forest, kenapa kau tidak membuatnya tertidur dengan benar?" tanya seorang lain di sebelahnya

"Kita jadi kehilangan kesempatan untuk menghabisi mereka" ujar seorang yang berdiri di dekat jendela

"Mian Nothing, Freeze, aku sudah mencoba membuatnya benar-benar tertidur" ujar Forest

"Lalu kenapa ia bisa bangun?" tanya seorang duduk di sofa

"Entahlah Deep Mirror, aku sendiri juga bingung" jawab Forest jujur

"Sudahlah, yang penting misi kita berhasil"

"Kau benar Flame" Deep Mirror mengangguk setuju

-o0o-

Kediaman Lee

"Ukh~dimana aku?" Donghae memegang kepalanya yang sakit

"Kau sudah bangun oppa?" tanya Sungmin yang duduk tepat di sampingnya

"Minnie? Kau baik…ukh!"

Sungmin menahan tubuh Donghae "Ne…jangan khawatir oppa, aku baik-baik saja"

"Syukurlah" Donghae menghela napas lega

"Hyung, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk

"Kyu, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun heran

"Semalam aku menginap di sini bersama yang lain juga, mian jika merepotkan" jelas Kyuhyun

"Ani, gwenchana dan gamsha untuk yang tadi malam. Lalu yang lainnya sekarang dimana?"

"Mereka ada di luar, sedang bersama Teukie noona"

"Teukie noona? Kapan noona kesini?"

"Tadi pagi oppa, Teukie eonni datang ke sini untuk membawakan seragam untuk Kyu dan yang lain" ujar Sungmin

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap hyung" ujar Kyuhyun mengingatkan

"Baiklah"

Donghae segera mandi dan siap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah, awalnya ia merasa heran karena luka yang ia dapatkan tidak terlalu parah tetapi akhirnya ia mengerti juga. Sementara Donghae bersiap, Sungmin bersama yang lainnya sedang berbicara di ruang tengah. Mereka tengah membicarakan kejadian yang terjadi kemarin malam di sekolah...

"Jadi seperti itu kejadiannya, kau beruntung Minnie" Leeteuk menepuk bahu Sungmin pelan

"Ne, tetapi aku tetap merasa bersalah karena kejadian tadi malam" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya

"Gwenchana Minnie, lagipula kejadian semalam terjadi tiba-tiba dan tidak bisa diperkirakan"ujar Eunhyuk

"Ne, kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu" tambah Siwon

"Ne eonni" ujar Jino

"Kalian..." Sungmin memandang ke arah semuanya

"Sudahlah~ masa kau langsung down gara-gara hal seperti itu, Minnie" ujar Kyuhyun

"Apa kau bilang Kyu?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam

"Aniyo, lupakan saja" Kyuhyun tersenyum

"Huuh~ dasar aneh" Sungmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan

...

"Mian kalau aku kelamaan, kajja! Kita segera berangkat!" ajak Donghae yang telah siap

"Ne..." ujar yang lain

Donghae segera mengeluarkan motor miliknya, sementara itu Leteeuk menyalakan mobil miliknya. Eunhyuk, Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Jino segera memasuki mobil Leeteuk, sedangkan Sungmin yang telah selesai mengunci rumah segera menaiki motor Donghae. Mereka semua segera berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama dan sampai setelah 30 menit perjalanan. Di sekolah tepatnya di kelas 2.2, Taemin seorang yeoja imut sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Karena yang ditunggu belum juga datang, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada seorang namja yang sudah sangat ia kenali.

"Changmin oppa, Minnie eonni belum datang?" tanya Taemin

"Belum, wae? Tumben kau mencarinya? Ada perlu apa memangnya?" Changmin memandang Taemin heran

"Ani, hanya ingin bertemu saja. Selain itu aku juga ingin menjelaskan tentang kejadian semalam" ujar Taemin

"Oh~ maksudmu yang kau ceritakan padaku?" Taemin mengangguk "Mm…sepertinya sebentar lagi dia datang"

"Taemin!" teriak seseorang sambil berlari menghampiri

"Minnie eonni! Akhirnya kau datang juga"

"Tebakan ku benar kan?" Changmin melirik ke arah Taemin

"Ne"

"Gwenchana yo?" tanya Sungmin khawatir

"Ne, gwenchana. Eonni tidak perlu khawatir denganku"

"Syukurlah [menghela napas] sekarang coba kau ceritakan padaku tentang kejadian semalam"pinta Sungmin

Taemin menceritakan semua kejadian yang ia alami semalam kepada Sungmin, mulai dari saat ia mencoba memanggil Sungmin hingga akhirnya ia berada di rumah. Sementara itu di kelas 3.1 tiga orang yang diketahui bernama Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Siwon sedang berkumpul bersama sambil membicarakan kondisi mereka...

"A~tubuhku masih sakit semua" Donghae merenggangkan badannya

"Aku juga, aku tidak mengira kita akan melawan mereka" Eunhyuk memijit tangannya pelan

"Ne…padahal Teukie noona sudah membantu mengobati kita tadi pagi, tapi tetap saja badanku pegal semua" Siwon memijit bahunya

"Ne, kita juga" ujar HaeHyuk bersamaan

Oke mari kita tinggalkan tiga orang tersebut dan beralih ke kelas 2.1 yang merupakan tempat kelas dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Ryeowook...

"Aduuh, sakiiit" ujar Jino yang kebetulan sedang main

"Ini aku bawakan kalian makanan" Ryeowook mengeluarkan dua kotak makanan dari dalam tasnya

"Gomawo eonni" Jino mengambil salah satu kotak makanan yang dikeluarkan oleh Ryeowook

"Ya! kalau sakit ke ruang kesehatan sana, jangan di kelasku!" ujar Kyuhyun

"Dasar evil oppa…" Jino segera kabur

"Ya! dasar kau anak kecil!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal

Kembali ke kelas Sungmin…

"Changmin, lihat Chullie tidak?" tanya seorang yeoja dengan pipi chubby

"Aku tidak melihatnya, Minnie kau lihat Heechul?" tanya Changmin pada Sungmin disebelahnya

"Ani" Sungmin menggeleng pelan

"Yah~ padahal ini hal yang sangat penting"

"Memangnya hal penting apa?" tanya Sungmin

"Ani, bilang saja kalau Henry mencarinya" ujar Henry sembari pergi

"Ok…"

Kriing… (bel masuk)

Sreek…

"Kau baru datang Chullie?" tanya Sungmin pada Heechul yang baru saja datang

"Memangnya kenapa?" Heechul menaruh barangnya

"Tadi Henry mencarimu" ujar Sungmin

"O~ok, gomawo" Heechul hanya mengangguk

Pelajaran pun di mulai, semua murid mendengarkan seonsaengnim dengan baik. Selama pelajaran seperti biasa Sungmin mendengarkan dan mencatat pelajaran, sedangkan Heechul tidur di bangkunya, hingga saatnya istirahat…

[skip time]

Bel istirahat kini telah berbunyi, semua kegiatan belajar mengajar pun diberhentikan sejenak. Semua murid langsung pergi keluar kelas untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka, begitu pula dengan murid kelas 2.2. Heechul yang baru bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya langsung menghilang pergi entah kemana, sedangkan Sungmin masih sibuk merapikan catatannya sampai ada yang menegurnya…

"Ya! Sungmin, kau disuruh ke ruangan Osis untuk membicarakan sesuatu bersama ketua kelas lainnya" ujar seorang bertubuh tinggi yang diketahui bernama Changmin

"Mwo? Memangnya kemana si orang ribet itu?" tanya Sungmin

"Dia kan tidak masuk karena sakit, masa kau tidak mendengarkan tadi saat seonsaengnim mengabsen"

"Aku lupa [menepuk kepala pelan] ya sudah kalau begitu, gamsha atas infonya" Sungmin segera berjalan keluar kelas

"Ne…"

Sungmin berjalan menuju ruang osis dengan wajah tidak terlalu senang, sejujurnya saja ia tidak suka jika harus pergi ke ruang osis. Namun karena hari ini ia diminta untuk menggantikan sang ketua kelas, jadi mau tidak mau ia melakukannya. Selain itu juga ia melakukan ini karena ia merupakan wakil ketua kelas. Sementara itu di kelas Donghae…

"Sepertinya nanti malam kita tidak akan bergerak dulu" ujar Eunhyuk sambil memakan bekalnya

"Ne, dia pasti tidak akan mengizinkan kita" Donghae mengangguk lemah

"Di tambah misi kita kemarin gagal lagi, hh…benar-benar nasib yang tidak baik"

"Tapi kita masih beruntung karena Minnie ada di sana"

"Wae? Bukankah akan sama saja ya?" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae heran

"Ani…kalau Minnie tidak ada, habislah kita" jelas Donghae

"Ne, benar juga"

-o0o-

Di ruang Osis…

Saat ini ketua osis SM High School Jung Yunho, sedang menjelaskan beberapa hal mengenai perubahan kegiatan belajar yang dijalankan hari ini karena ada beberapa seonsaengnim yang sakit. Semua orang mendengarkan dengan serius tapi tidak dengan Sungmin, ia sangat bosan dengan apa yang ia dengarkan dan akhirnya ia meminta izin untuk ke toilet.

"Mian [mengangkat tangan] boleh aku izin keluar sebentar, aku mau ke toilet" ujar Sungmin

"A~iya silahkan" Yunho mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk keluar

Sungmin segera keluar dari ruangan, ketika di luar ia menirukan gaya berbicara Yunho yang sedang menjelaskan. Ia tidak memperhatikan kalau seseorang sedang berada di belakangnya…

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya seseorang di belakang Sungmin

"A~tidak ada, sudah dulu ya aku harus pergi! Bye Jae eonni" Sungmin segera pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong

"Dasar anak aneh" Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

Jaejoong pergi masuk ke dalam ruang osis dengan tenang, sementara itu di atas atap dua orang yeoja tengah berbincang empat mata. Salah satu yeoja terlihat sangat tenang dan agak cuek, yang satu lagi terlihat agak pemalu dan polos...

"Chullie, ternyata kau di sini. Aku mencarimu sedari tadi" ujar salah seorang yeoja yang terlihat polos

"Ada perlu apa Henry?" tanya Heechul

"Master mencarimu" ujar Henry

"…"

"APA! HANYA ITU!"

Di depan ruang Osis…

"Sepertinya aku mendengar suara, tapi apa? Mungkin hanya perasaanku" Sungmin segera masuk ke dalam

Kembali ke atap

"Jadi hanya itu yang ingin kau sampaikan kepadaku? Kenapa tidak menggunakan handphonemu?" tanya Heechul dengan nada kesal

"Handphone ku tinggal sedikit baterainya" jawab Henry dengan wajah itados

"Dasar, makanya lain kali periksa dan charge handphonemu" Heechul mengingatkan

"Ne, arasseo" Henry mengangguk

-o0o-

Di Kafe ELF

Hari ini keadaan di kafe ini sedang sepi atau lebih tepatnya tidak ada pengunjung yang datang karena sekarang kafe ini baru saja mau tutup dan akan dibuka kembali jam 4 sore nanti. Seorang namja yang diketahui bernama Kangin tengah membereskan beberapa peralatan, ia terlihat sangat tidak begitu bersemangat. Sesekali namja bertubuh tinggi dan kekar tersebut menghembuskan napasnya pelan sambil tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Haaah~hari yang membosankan…" Kangin menghembuskan napas pelan untuk kesekian kalinya

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya seseorang yang berada di belakang Kangin

"Hankyung hyung? Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Kangin yang kaget dengan kedatangan Hankyung

"Aku memang sudah di sini daritadi, kau saja yang tidak melihatku. Memangnya bosan kenapa?"

"Bosan karena tidak ada kerjaan lain" Kangin melanjutkan acara beres-beresnya

"O~begitu [mengangguk] aku dengar dari Teuki noona, misi kemarin malam gagal ya?" Tanya Hankyung

"Ne hyung, tapi untunglah mereka baik-baik saja"

"Ne, aku jadi merasa bersalah" nada suara Hankyung berubah pelan

"Memangnya kenapa hyung? Kau kan tidak melakukan suatu kejahatan" Kangin menatap Hanyung heran

"Aniyo…bukan begitu, aku hanya…"

"Merasa bersalah karena tidak mengatur strategi dengan baik?" Tanya seseorang di belakang Hankyung

"Ne…" Hankyung mengangguk pelan

"Kau memang mudah ditebak hyung" ujar seorang yang lain

"Mwo!? [menengok ke sumber suara] Teukie noona! Zhoumi! Kenapa…"

"Aku baru saja datang setelah berbelanja" ujar Leeteuk santai

"Sekolahku pulang cepat, jadi aku langsung ke sini saja" ujar Zhoumi

"Ne...ne…" Hankyung mengangguk pelan

Siing…

"Annyeong~ apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Hankyung?" Tanya seorang namja yang baru saja masuk

"Annyeong~mian jika menganggu kalian.." ujar seorang namja lain yang bertubuh gemuk

"Mian jika menganggu…" seorang yeoja masuk dengan tenang

"Kalian? Kenapa semuanya malah ke sini?" Tanya Hankyung ketika melihat tiga orang yang diketahui sebagai Yesung, Shindong dan Kibum

"Kau bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan" ujar Yesung sembari duduk di sofa

"Ne, tapi kan hanya kamu saja yang ku undang" Hankyung ikut duduk di sofa

"Kafé kami sedang sepi, jadi aku mengajak mereka berdua untuk ikut" jelas Yesung

"Baiklah…karena semuanya datang, aku akan membicarakan ini dengan kalian semua"

Hankyung mulai membuka pembicaraan dengan serius, kini semuanya mendengarkan dengan tenang. Kembali ke SM High School tepatnya di ruang Osis, Yunho telah selesai melakukan rapat dengan para ketua kelas. Sebelum menutup rapat, ia mencoba bertanya kepada yang lain jika ada yang belum jelas. Setelah yakin tidak ada yang bertanya Yunho segera menutup rapat tersebut.

"Baiklah…cukup sekian informasinya, silahkan kalian kembali ke ruang kelas masing-masing" ujar Yunho sembari membereskan kerta yang ada di meja

Semua ketua kelas berjalan keluar untuk kembali ke kelas masing-masing, mereka semua terlihat senang namun ada juga yang agak bingung dengan informasi yang diberikan tadi. Sang ketua Osis -Yunho- masih sibuk membereskan kertas di atas mejanya, namun namja itu berenti sejenak ketika mengingat sesuatu yang harus disampaikan.

"Ya! Minnie, kemari sebentar" panggil Yunho pada Sungmin yang baru saja mau keluar

"Ada apa Yunho oppa?" Tanya Sungmin sembari berjalan mendekati

"Ini [menyerahkan sebuah topi] punya Donghae, kemarin tertinggal saat ia pulang"

"Huh? Kenapa bisa ada padamu oppa? Kau kan tidak sekelas dengan oppa ku?" Sungmin mengambil topi yang ada di tangan Yunho

"Teman sekelasnya yang memberikan padaku" jelas Yunho singkat

"Owwh~arasseo, gamsha" Sungmin segera beranjak pergi keluar

Bruuk

"Appo~ ya! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" omel Sungmin yang kini dalam posisi duduk akibat tabrakan tadi

"Mian, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang yeoja bermata seperti kucing sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Ne gwenchana, lain kali kalau jalan hati-hati ya" Sungmin membalas uluran tangan sang yeoja dan setelah itu segera pergi

"Dasar orang aneh…" sang yeoja hanya menggeleng kecil dan segera kembali berjalan

-o0o-

Kafé ELF, sore hari

Hankyung baru saja menyelesaikan pembicaraanya yang sudah berlangsung lama dari siang tadi, ia membicarakan tentang misi yang akan dilakukan malam nanti untuk menyelidiki dua kasus yang terjadi di dua tempat berbeda. Kini ia mulai bertanya kepada semuanya tentang rencana yang akan dilakukan dan menentukan siapa saja yang akan turun dalam misi kali ini.

"Bagaimana, apa kalian setuju?" tanya Hankyung pada semuanya

"Ne" jawab semuanaya kompak

"Lalu siapa saja yang akan melakukan misi ini?" tanya Yesung

"Kita tidak mungkin menyuruh mereka lagi, kalau begitu aku akan mengirim Teukie noona, Zhoumi, dan Kangin yang pergi"

"Kalau begitu aku mengirim Shindong, Ryeowook dan Kibum yang pergi untuk misi kali ini" ujar Yesung

"Bagaimana para kandidat, apa kalian setuju?" tanya Hankyung

"Aku setuju" ujar Leeteuk

"Tidak masalah" Zhoumi mengangguk kecil

"Setuju sekali!" ujar Kangin semangat

"Setuju…" Shindong mengangkat tangannya ke udara

"Ok" ujar Kibum singkat

"Untuk soal Wookie, aku yakin dia tidak akan keberatan dengan soal ini" ujar Yesung yakin

"Ok, kalau begitu tidak masalah"

"Hankyung oppa, lalu bagaimana dengan mereka?" tanya Kibum

"Mereka akan aku beri waktu istirahat dulu, lagipula luka mereka belum pulih" jelas Hankyung

1 jam kemudian…

Tiga orang yeoja dan tiga orang namja yang diketahui bernama Eunhyuk, Jino, Ryeowook, Donghae, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki kafé ELF dengan langkah santai, mereka berlima menggunakan pakaian biasa nan rapi. Setelah masuk ke dalam kafé mereka segera berjalan menuju satu ruangan tempat Hankyung dan yang lainnya tengah sibuk berbicara satu sama lain.

Siiing…

"Permisi" ujar Donghae sembari masuk

"Mian, kalau kami terlambat" ujar Eunhyuk sambil menujukkan gummy smile miliknya

"Annyeong~ semuanya" sapa Jino dengan wajah imut khas miliknya

"Ternyata kalian memang di sini" ujar Siwon yang berjalan di belakang Jino

"Pantas saja tadi tidak ada orang di sana" ujar Ryeowook yang berada di samping namja tinggi

"Annyeong" Kyuhyun berjalan dengan cueknya ke dalam

"Ne gwenchana, kami senang kalian sudah datang. Wookie, kau akan ikut misi malam ini" ujar Hankyung

"Ne" Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti

"Kau tidak meninggalkan pesan di meja untuk mereka, Shindong?" tanya Yesung pada Shindong di sebelahnya

"Eh? Memangnya kau memintanya ya hyung?"

"Hah sudahlah" Yesung menghembuskan napasnya pelan

Pembicaraan dimulai kembali, Hankyung kini menjelaskan kepada Donghae, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, dan Jino tentang misi yang akan dilakukan malam ini. Sedangkan yang lainnya, mulai menyibukkan diri masing-masing sambil bersiap untuk membuka kafé. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu depan terbuka, serentak semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut segera keluar menuju ke depan.

Klinting…

"Maaf kami masih tu-, ternyata kalian" Leeteuk menghembuskan napasnya ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang

"Henry, kau mau beli kue apa?" tanya Heechul sembari memilih kue yang ada

"Strawbery short cake" Henry segera menunjuk kue kesukaannya

"Sudah lanjutkan saja, kami tidak akan menganggu" Heechul memberi isyarat

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" tanya Kangin

"Bukan urusanmu kan" jawab Heechul cuek

"Tentu saja ini urusanku, kau kan dongsaengku"

"Masih menganggapku dongsaeng?" Heechul menatap Kangin sinis

Kini aura tidak mengenakkan datang dari Kangin dan Heechul, kakak beradik tersebut saling beradu tatapan yang mengisyaratkan masing-masing tidak mau mengalah. Sementara itu yang lainnya malah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing dan memilih membiarkan Kim bersaudara tersebut bersenang-senang dalam dunianya. Tidak lama kemudian seseorang datang memecah keadaan…

Klinting…

"Annyeong haseyo, tokonya sudah buka kan? Eh belum ya? Mian"

"Ah aniyo, sebentar lagi kami akan buka. Tunggu saja di sini Minnie" Zhoumi mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk duduk

"Oh begitu…Chullie? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sungmin ketika melihat Heechul

"Kau tidak lihat? Sedang membeli kue lah" jawab Heechul singkat

"Henry, kau juga di sini?"

"Annyeong…" Henry membungkuk sopan

"Kau kenal dengan mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di samping Sungmin

"Mwo!? [tersentak] kau juga di sini? Bukankah kau bekerja di kafe lain ya?" Sungmin memegang dadanya karena kaget

"Terserah, sudah jawab saja pertanyaanku" pinta Kyuhyun cuek

"Dasar evil, Chullie itu teman sekelasku. Kalau Henry, aku baru mengenalnya pagi ini" jelas Sungmin

"Chullie sekolah?" Hankyung menatap Kangin

"Mana aku tahu hyung, aku saja baru dengar" jelas Kangin

"Hyungdeul mian, aku lupa memberi tahu" ujar Donghae yang kebetulan berada di samping Kangin

"Donghae?" Hankyung dan Kangin menatap Donghae heran

"Gomawo atas kuenya…" Heechul berjalan mendekati Sungmin

"A~sama-sama, datang lagi ya" Leeteuk tersenyum

Drrt..drrt…

"Aku- a? [membuka handphone] Yoboseo…oh jagi aku sedang membeli kue, kau mau?" ujar Heechul antusias

"Itu Minho ya?" tanya Henry pada Heechul yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan

Heechul kini sibuk dengan pembicaraannya, sedangkan Henry yang berada di sampingnya hanya diam sambil menunggu sampai yeoja selesai menelepon. Sungmin yang merasa ada perubahan suhu di ruangan tersebut, segera bertanya pada Donghae yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sebelahnya.

"Oppa ac di sini rusak ya?" Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya karena gerah

"A~kebetulan kemarin belum diperbaiki" Donghae menjawab sekenanya

"Sebaiknya aku pulang"

Sungmin segera pergi keluar kafe tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Namun karena teringat ada yang harus diberikan kepada Donghae, ia kembali lagi masuk ke dalam kafe. Kangin yang tadinya ingin berjalan mendekati Heechul, langsung menahan langkahnya dan diam di tempatnya.

"Oppa! Ini tadi aku lupa berikan" Sungmin memberikan sebuah kotak kecil pada Donghae

"Apa ini?" Donghae menerima kotak kecil yang diberikan oleh Sungmin

"Sudah ambil saja"

"Minnie aku duluan ya" ujar Heechul menepuk bahu Sungmin

"Iya, kau mau kemana?"

"Minho mengajakku pergi"

Sungmin mengangguk "Oppa aku pulang ya [berjalan keluar]"

"Ya! Minnie, aku ikut!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menghampiri Sungmin

"Eonni aku juga ikut" Jino menyusul Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

"Minnie aku ju-…" Ryeowook berusaha menyusul namun ditahan oleh Yesung

"Kau di sini saja bersamaku, aku akan menjagamu"

Klinting…

Bruush!

"Ya! Kenapa noona menyiramku?"

"Kau hampir membakar meja itu Hankyungie! Kau tahu kan meja itu mahal!" omel Leeteuk

"Wookie! Siapa itu Minho?"

"Aku tidak kenal dengannya oppa" Ryeowook langsung bersembunyi di belakang Yesung

"Kalau tidak salah dia anggota tim basket deh" ujar Donghae sambil memasang pose berpikir

"Ne [mengangguk] dia juga tampan, pantas saja kalau Chullie suka" tambah Eunhyuk

Bletak!

"Appo~ kenapa aku malah dipukul?" Donghae mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja jadi tempat pendaratan tangan Hankyung

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir

"Oppa gwenchana yo? Sini biar ku obati…"

"Wookie kau memang yang terbaik!" Donghae segera memeluk Ryeowook

"Ekhm, Wookie sebaiknya biarkan Hyukie saja yang mengobatinya" Yesung segera menarik tubuh Ryeowook

"Hae, lain kali jangan sembarangan memeluk orang lain ya…" Eunhyuk memasang wajah demon

Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis ketika melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang berubah menyeramkan baginya, ia tahu saat ini yeojachingunya tersebut kesal dengan apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Siwon dan Shindong yang berdiri dekat Donghae dan Eunhyuk, sedang sibuk menggoda Zhoumi yang kini masih terdiam sejak saat ia melihat Henry.

"Waah Henry tambah manis ya" Siwon tersenyum

"Kau benar, jadi dia ya mantannya Zhoumi" Shindong melirik Zhoumi

"…" Zhoumi langsung menatap tajam Siwon dan Shindong

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk" ujar Siwon sambil mengusap lengannya

"Aku juga" Shindong ikutan mengusap lengannya

"Oppa, sabar ya" Kibum mengusap punggung Zhoumi

"Gamsha Bummie…"

-o0o-

Malam hari, di suatu tempat di sudut kota Seoul

Saat ini Shindong, Zhoumi dan Kibum sedang bersiaga sambil menunggu target mereka yang diperkirakan akan datang kurang lebih 20 menit lagi. Misi yang mereka lakukan kali ini adalah untuk menghentikan sebuah transaksi gelap yang akan dilakukan oleh dua orang pesuruh dari dunia bawah.

"Sampai kapan kita akan menunggu?" Shindong merenggangkan badannya

"Aku rasa sebentar lagi mereka akan datang" ujar Zhoumi

"Ssst…diam, ada yang mendekat" Kibum memberi isyarat

Dua orang namja yang merupaka target dari Shindong, Zhoumi dan Kibum akhirnya datang, ketiga orang tersebut pun segera mengambil posisi untuk menangkap dua namja tersebut. sementara itu di tempat lain tepatnya di SM High School, Kangin, Leeteuk, Ryeowook, dan Donghae tengah melakukan misi untuk mengumpulkan bukti dari masalah kemarin yang belum selesai.

"Wah~ sepi juga di sini" ujar Leeteuk sambil melihat ke sekeliling

"Donghae, jadi Chullie bersekolah di sini?" tanya Kangin

"Ne hyung, aku saja baru tahu kalau dia sekolah di sini dari Minnie…"

"Uhm baru kali ini aku ke sekolah malam hari. Hae oppa, kenapa oppa juga jadi ikut menjalankan misi?" tanya Ryeowook heran

"Benar juga, bukankah kau belum pulih?" tambah Kangin

"Tenang saja hyung, Wookie, aku sudah meminta Teukie noona untuk mengobati lukaku sepenuhnya" jawab Donghae santai

"Tapi aku kan melakukan itu karena Hankyungie yang meminta, sebenarnya aku lebih menginginkan agar kau beristirahat saja" ujar Leeteuk

"Sudahlah…kita harus segera memulai misi kita, kajja!" Donghae berjalan mendahului yang lainnya

Flashback

"Kau tidak ku izinkan untuk misi kali ini, kau harus istirahat!" ujar Hankyung tegas

"Aku tidak mau! Hyung tolonglah ijinkan aku, aku benar-benar ingin membantu misi kali ini" pinta Donghae

"Tidak bisa! Kalau aku bilang tidak ya tidak!"

"…" Donghae memasang muka memelas

"Ne ne aku tahu, baiklah kau aku ijinkan tapi ada syaratnya"

"Jinja? Syarat apapun pasti akan aku terima!" Donghae tersenyum lebar

"Kau sembuhkan dulu lukamu, Teukie noona tolong ya" pinta Hankyung

"Ne Hankyungie" Leeteuk segera bersiap

"Gamsha hyung…"

…

"Hankyung oppa memang mudah di bujuk ya" Eunhyuk menghembuskan napas pelan

"Ne…" semua mengangguk setuju

Flashback end

Kembali ke posisi Shindong dkk…

"Kalian sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi" Shindong berdiri di depan kedua target

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya target 1

"Sudah jelas kan, kami akan meringkus kalian" jelas Shindong

"Haha…memangnya kalian bisa apa? Paling-paling hanya bisa menangis saja" ujar target 2 meremehkan

"Menangis? Kau kira kami anak kecil apa?" Zhoumi berdiri di belakang target 2

Dar…dar…

Drrt!

"Kalian bermain curang ya?" Shindong menahan serangan dengan tanah

Drrrt…

"Akh!" target 1 kini terperangkap

Swap!

Ukh! Hampir saja…" Zhoumi berhasil menghindar

"Kalian tidak akan bisa menangkap ku!" ujar target 2 sambil berlari menjauh

"Silent Mist!" Shindong memberi isyarat

Kibum yang mengerti maksud dari Shindong, segera menggunakan kekuatannya. Dalam hitungan detik, kini area sekitar tempat tersebut dikelilingi oleh kabut tebal yang menghalangi pandangan. Sang target yang tadinya berusaha kabur, langsung menghentikan langkahnya karena tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Kesempatan ini pun digunakan oleh Zhoumi untuk mendekati target dengan pelan-pelan.

"Sial! Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa!" target 2 memincingkan matanya

Shuut!

"Sudah cukup bermainnya" Zhoumi bersiap menghajar target 2

Buak!

"Misi selesai" Shindong tersenyum puas

"Apa ini tidak terlalu mudah?" tanya Kibum yang merasa heran

"Aku setuju denganmu" ujar Zhoumi

"Tidak perlu bersembunyi, aku tahu kalian berada di sana dari tadi" ujar Shindong yang merasakan kehadiran orang lain di sekitarnya

Tap..tap..

Dari belakang benda-benda besar yang ada di tempat tersebut, keluarlah tiga orang bertudung hitam yang memiliki aura kehadiran yang berbeda-beda. Mereka segera berjalan mendekati Shindong, Zhoumi, dan Kibum dan berhenti pada jarak tiga meter dari ketiga orang tersebut.

Tidak ku sangka ternyata kau tajam juga Land" ujar seorang bertudung hitam

"Aku setuju denganmu Sea, kau memang cukup handal Land" ujar seorang bertudung lain

"Benar yang kau katakan Silver Sand, kehebatan Land memang tidak bisa di sangkal"

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara! Aku tahu kalian pasti yang merencanakan ini" Shindong mengepalkan tangannya

"Mungkin saja" Sea mengangkat bahunya

"Jangan menyangkal!"

"Hah! Kalian ini memang tidak sabaran" Silver Sand menyeringai

"Cepat jawab pertanyaan kami!" ujar Zhoumi kesal

"Hah~ untuk apa kami menjawab tidak ada gunanya juga"

"Kau benar Dark Shadow" Sea menepuk bahu Dark Shadow

"Kalian…" Shindong bersiap menyerang

"Land sabar, aku rasa mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini" ujar Kibum berusaha menenangkan

"Kau memang pandai Silent Mist, memang benar seperti yang kau katakan kami tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini" ujar Sea

"Kami hanya mengawasi gerak-gerik kalian saja" tambah Dark Shadow

"Apa maksud kalian!?" tanya Zhoumi yang tidak mengerti

"Rahasia…annyeong~" Silver Sand segera menggunakan kekuatannya dan menghilang

Sraaash…

"Tu..tunggu! akh~mereka sudah pergi duluan" Shindong menghentakkan kakinya kesal

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke markas saja" usul Kibum yang langsung disetujui oleh Shindong dan Zhoumi

-o0o-

Kediaman Lee…

Sungmin duduk di sofa sambil memainkan remote televisi yang ia pegang, kemudian ia mengganti beberapa channel yang ada. Sudah sekitar lima channel yang ia ganti, namun sayangnya belum ada yang bisa memikat perhatiannya sama sekali. Sementara Sungmin sibuk dengan kegiatannya, seorang namja dan yeoja yang terihat lebih muda darinya datang. Sang namja segera duduk di samping Sungmin dan sang yeoja malah pergi ke ruangan lain untuk menaruh benda yang ia bawa.

"Haah~ sepi sekali malam ini, mana tidak ada film yang bagus lagi. Bosan~" Sungmin menghela napas kesal

"Kalau bosan, kenapa tidak tidur saja sana!" ujar sang namja

"Untuk apa tidur? Lagipula kan ini masih jam 8, eh? Kyu? Ya! apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini!?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah ada di sampingnya

"Hanya ingin menemani mu saja" ujar Kyuhyun cuek

"Menemani sih menemani, tapi jangan muncul tiba-tiba begitu dong. Sudah begitu sejak kapan kau bisa masuk seenaknya ke rumahku?"

"Ya! Pintu depanmu itu belum di kunci, seharusnya kau bersyukur karena yang masuk itu aku bukan orang lain"

"Ne ne, arasseo…" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya

Kembali ke sekolah…

Saat ini Kangin, Leeteuk, dan Ryeowook tengah berkumpul di depan salah satu kelas yang ada di sekolah, mereka berkumpul untuk menyampaikan hasil pencarian bukti yang dilakukan sedari tadi.

"Apa yang kalian dapatkan?" tanya Kangin

"Tidak banyak, hanya beberapa bukti kecil" ujar Leeteuk

"Ne, sepertinya mereka sudah membereskan hampir semuanya" tambah Ryeowook

"Kalau begini, sulit untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi" Kangin menghela napas pelan

"Blue Ice kemana?" tanya Leeteuk

"Bukankah tadi dia bersama mu Steel?" Ryeowook menatap Kangin

"Tadi dia pergi sendiri, katanya ada seseuatu yang ingin ia pastikan di gedung olahraga" jelas Kangin

"Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan?" gumam Leeteuk pelan

Sementara itu di gedung olahraga sekolah…

"Sepertinya tidak ada orang di sini" gumam Donghae

Donghae mulai berkeliling, ia mengamati semua sudut ruangan dari gedung tersebut. Karena terlalu sibuk mengamati, Donghae benar-benar tidak menyadari seseorang mengikutinya dari belakang. Namun setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya ia menyadari jika dirinya sedang diikuti oleh orang lain…

"Cara mengikuti tanpa diketahui memang keahlianmu kan Dark Shadow? Atau lebih tepatnya orang yang juga memiliki kemampuan mengikuti yang hampir sama dengannya, Freeze" Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya

"Ternyata kau sadar juga, Blue ice. Aku kira kau tidak akan mengetahui keberadaanku" Freeze segera menampilkan sosoknya

"Awalnya memang tidak, tapi setelah beberapa lama aku baru menyadarinya. Auramu itu memiliki kesamaan dengan aura milikku" jelas Donghae

"Hmmph jadi karena kau menganggap auraku sama dengan auramu kau baru bisa menyadari keberadaanku, sepertinya kau harus mempertajam kemampuanmu dalam melacak seseorang Blue Ice" ujar Freeze dengan nada meremehkan

"Hah [menghela napas] gamsha atas saranmu, mau apa kau ke sini?"

"Itu sudah jelas kan, aku ke sini untuk menghabisimu" Freeze bersiap menyerang

"Silahkan saja, aku tidak takut" Donghae mulai bersiap

Crackle!

Donghae dan Freeze kini saling bertarung satu sama lain, mereka mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka masing-masing. Serangan demi serangan dilancarkan untuk saling menjatuhkan, bahkan sesekali permainan fisik dilancarkan ketika keduanya saling berdekatan. Beralih lagi ke tempat Kangin, Leeteuk, dan Ryeowook, kini mereka masih tengah menunggu hingga Donghae kembali…

"Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh anak itu? Kenapa lama sekali?" Kangin mengepalkan tangannya

"Apa jangan-jangan dia di serang?" gumam Leeteuk

"Ocean, jangan bicara seperti itu! Lagipula tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau mereka datang"

"Steel! Ocean! Lihat! Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dari arah gedung olahraga" ujar Ryeowook sambil menunjuk ke arah yang di maksud

"Kajja! Sebaiknya kita ke sana!" ajak Kangin

Whoose!

"Ukh! Hati-hati!" Leeteuk segera menahan Kangin dan Ryeowook

"Kalian tidak akan pergi kemana-mana" ujar seorang bertudung hitam yang kini berdiri di hadapan mereka bertiga

"Flame? Steel! Plant! Kalian pergi duluan saja ke sana, biar aku yang mengurusnya" pinta Leeteuk

"Ok hati-hati!" Kangin segera pergi

"Kami pergi dulu Ocean!" Ryeowook segera menyusul Kangin

"Tidak akan ku biarkan!" ujar Flame

Whoose!

"Whoa!" Ryeowook refleks menghindar

Splash!

"Cepat pergi!"

"Gamsha Ocean!" ujar Kangin dan Ryeowook bersamaan

"Yang menjadi lawan mu sekarang itu aku" Leeteuk bersiap untuk menyerang

Splash…

"Hah! Kenapa aku harus melawanmu? Sangat membosankan" ujar Flame meremehkan

Whoose…

Kembali ke situasi Donghae…

Crakle!

"Ukh! Awas kau!" Donghae membalas serangan Freeze

Crackle!

"Agrrh! Tangguh juga kau!" Freeze kembali melancarkan serangan

Crackle! Crackle!

Donghae dan Freeze terus saling beradu kekuatan, kini mereka mulai melancarkan serangan berbahaya. Di luar gedung olahraga, Kangin dan Ryeowook kini telah sampai dan bersiap untuk segera masuk ke dalamnya. Tanpa ada aba-aba lagi, Kangin segera menerobos masuk dan diikuti oleh Ryeowook di belakangnya.

Braaak!

"Blue Ice! Kau baik baik saja?" tanya Kangin sambil melihat ke arah Donghae

"Steel! Kenapa kau di sini?" Donghae balik bertanya

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu!" teriak Kangin

"Steel! Awas!" Ryeowook segera menggunakan kekuatannya

Syuut!

Crackle!

"A~ gamsha Plant" Kangin tersenyum

"Sama-sama Steel"

"Kalian benar-benar tikus penggangu!" teriak Freeze yang kemudian berusaha menyerang Kangin

Crackle!

Tang!

"Jangan menganggap kami ini sebagai tikus penganggu, dasar kau rubah licik!" Kangin menahan serangan dari Freeze

Crackle!

"Steel! Plant! Kalian tidak perlu membantuku! Aku bisa mengalahkannya sendiri"

"Ya! kau ini sudah dibantu malah ngomel!" ujar Kangin kesal

"Ini pertarunganku dengannya! Jangan menganggu!" Donghae memberi isyarat agar Kangin dan Ryeowook segera mundur

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala Blue Ice!"

"Whooa! Apa ini!?" Ryeowook menghindar ketika ada akar pohon yang melewatinya

Syuut…

"Freeze! Sudah hentikan pertarungan ini, Flame sudah kewalahan melawan Ocean. Sebaiknya kita mundur" ujar seorang bertudung yang baru saja datang

"Forest!? Akh! Baiklah!"

"Ya! mau lari kemana kau Freeze!"

"Kita selesaikan ini lain kali Blue Ice!" Freeze segera pergi

Crackle! Crash!

"Mereka sudah pergi, lebih baik kita juga kembali" ajak Kangin

"Ya! Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Leeteuk yang baru saja menyusul

"Ne, gwenchana…" ujar Ryeowook

"Aku rasa tidak seperti itu untuknya" Kangin melirik ke arah Donghae

"Blue Ice? Waeyo?" Leeteuk memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti

"Dia tidak puas dengan pertarungannya" jawab Ryeowook

"Hmm [mengangguk] aku mengerti"

-o0o-

Kediaman Lee, pukul 02.00 am

Cklik…

"Huuh~ hari yang melelahkan" ujar Donghae sembari menutup pintu

"Ternyata kau hyung, syukurlah" ujar seseorang di belakang Donghae

"Kyu? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Ini kan masih jam dua pagi" tanya Donghae yang heran

"Semalam aku dan Jino menemani Minnie, tapi ketika aku mau pulang dia sudah tidur. Jadi aku menunggu sampai kau pulang hyung" jelas Kyuhyun

"Oh begitu rupanya, tapi sekarang di mana Jino?"

"Dia tidur di sofa, dia sudah tidur saat aku dan Minnie duduk di luar. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya hyung" Kyuhyun segera pergi membangunkan Jino

"Ne, hati-hati"

Kyuhyun pulang bersama Jino yang masih setengah sadar karena tiba-tiba dibangunkan, Donghae mengantar mereka sampai depan pintu dan setelah itu kembali ke dalam. Ia pun segera merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, tubuhnya benar-benar lelah setelah pertarungan tadi. Sebenarnya ia sangat tidak puas dan kecewa dengan pertarungannya tadi, ia tidak bisa mengalahkan Freeze dan tidak bisa menghentikannya saat ia pergi. Tetapi karena terlalu lelah, Donghae pun melupakannya dan kemudian tertidur…

…

"_Donghae kau harus ingat ini…suatu saat ia akan mengetahui siapa kau sebenarnya…"_

"_Dan ia akan menjadi seorang yang akan menjadi lawanmu sekaligus orang yang menyelamatkanmu…saat kau…"_

-tbc-

**balesan review**

**Sungmin : hai hai~ BunnyMin di sini, author memintaku untuk membalas review...**

**1. Riyu**

**Sungmin : gomawo telah menyempatkan waktu untuk baca dan review. ini sudah lanjut, semoga suka Riyu-ssi**

**...**

**Sungmin : nah segitu saja balasan reviewnya, jika suka review ok?**


	3. Chapter 3

Cast : All Super Junior, DBSK, Shinee members, and other character

Rate : T

**Disclaimer : This fic is mine, but the characters is themselves.**

-o0 Shin Young Rin 0o-

A/N :

annyeong all~  
mianhae baru bisa update kelanjutan ff ini...soalnya saya lupa naroh filenya... :P  
gak terasa udah 6 bulan tertahan...T.T, tapi saya juga gak bisa update cepat karena saya sedang sibuk-sibuknya semester hampir akhir di kuliah *curcol*  
ok aku cuma mau kasih penjelasan tentang castnya sebagian...  
check this out!

Leeteuk → Ocean (water)

Heechul → Lucifer

Hankyung → Gentle Fire (fire)

Yesung → Mighty P (power, twins)

Kangin → Steel (iron)

Shindong → Land (earth)

Sungmin → The Guardian

Eunhyuk → Dash (dash, erase)

Donghae → Blue Ice (ice)

Siwon → Zap (thuder)

Ryeowook → Plant (wood)

Kibum → Silent Mist (mist)

Kyuhyun → Golden Sand (sand)

Zhoumi → Black Shadow (shadow)

Henry → Puzzle

Jino → Unknown (illusion)

Untuk yang di dalam kurung itu kekuatannya, tapi untuk yang tidak ada tulisan di dalam kurung berarti silahkan ditebak kekuatannya sejalan dengan cerita…

Enjoy ~

* * *

The sign chap 3, begin...

"Oppa…oppa…bangun, kalau tidak kita akan terlambat.." Sungmin mengguncangkan tubuh Donghae pelan

"A~Minnie? Memangnya ini sudah jam berapa?" Donghae mengerjapkan matanya

"Ini sudah jam setengah delapan pagi, ayo! cepat mandi dan bersiap" pinta Sungmin

"Mwo!? [melihat jam] Ne ne, aku akan mandi dan siap-siap. Oh ne, apa kau mengatakan sesuatu saat aku masih tidur?" tanya Donghae sebelum berjalan ke kamar mandi

"Aniyo, memangnya kenapa oppa?" Sungmin menatap Donghae heran

"Aniyo, lupakan saja" Donghae segera melangkah pergi

Sungmin masih terdiam dan memikirkan perkataan Donghae barusan, sedangkan Donghae sudah pergi ke kamar mandi. Karena sudah siang Sungmin segera beranjak dari tempat dan bersiap di luar. Sungmin sebenarnya masih memikirkan tentang apa yang tadi ditanyakan oleh Donghae, ia bingung karena tiba-tiba saja Donghae menanyakan hal seperti itu.

-o0o-

SM High School, Kelas 3.1

Suasana kelas 3.1 pagi ini terlihat lumayan sepi, masih banyak murid yang belum datang dan menempati kursi yang ada. Hanya segelintir murid saja yang baru datang, termasuk Siwon dan Eunhyuk yang kini sudah anteng duduk di tempatnya sambil melakukan kegiatan kecil untuk mengisi waktu.

"Kemana Hae? Kenapa dia belum muncul jam segini?" tanya Siwon pada Eunhyuk di sebelahnya

"Mungkin dia datang agak telat, kau tahu sendiri kan semalam ia ikut melakukan misi" jawab Eunhyuk

"Ne [mengangguk] aku baru ingat, apa dia baik-baik saja ya?"

"Entahlah [menghembuskan napas pelan] tapi aku harap dia baik-baik saja" Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya '_Ne…kau harus baik-baik saja jagi_'

Beralih ke kelas 2.2

"Kemana dia? Ya! Changmin kau tahu dia kemana?" tanya sang ketua kelas

"Entahlah, biasanya kan jam segini dia sudah anteng di tempat duduknya" jawab Changmin seadanya

"Apa dia sakit ya? atau dia mengalami kecelakaan di jalan? Ah~tidak mungkin [menggelengkan kepala] dia itu kan kuat, tapi kalau itu memang benar terjadi bagaimana?" sang ketua kelas mulai mondar mandir gak jelas

"Ya! Jangan memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh tentangnya, kalau dia sampai mendengarnya kau bisa dihajar!" ujar Changmin mengingatkan

"Sepertinya aku akan menghajarnya sekarang" ujar seseorang di belakang ketua kelas

"Eh? Kau sudah datang Minnie" Changmin membelalakkan matanya kaget

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi ada…"

"Mau kemana kau? Apa kau kira kau akan melepaskan mu dengan mudah" Sungmin menahan baju sang ketua kelas

Kembali ke kelas 3.1…

"Akhirnya sampai juga, aku kira sudah telat" ujar seorang namja yang segera duduk di kursinya

"Hae? tumben kau datang siang" sapa Siwon

"Ne [mengangguk] aku kesiangan. Kalau Minnie tidak membangunkanku, aku pasti telat datangnya"

"Kau baik-baik saja kan Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk yang khawatir

"Ne, gwenchana" Donghae tersenyum

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" Eunhyuk menghela napas lega

Kriing!

Bel tanda masuk kini tengah berbunyi, semua murid yang ada di SM High School segera memasuki ruang kelas mereka masing-masing. Seongsaenim yang ada segera memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajara pertama. Beralih ke suatu gedung yang terletak di tengah kota Seoul, seorang namja dengan setelan jas hitam rapi berjalan menuju suatu ruangan sambil membawa beberapa file di tangannya. Namja itu segera berhenti di depan sebuah meja bertuliskan 'sekretaris', lalu ia menyerahkan file ia bawa kepada yeoja yang memiliki gelar tersebut.

"Ini hasil laporan tadi malam" ujar sang namja sambil menyerahkan file

"Hankyung-ssi? Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan atasan?" tanya sang sekretaris

"Aniyo, gamsha aku harus pergi. Masih ada urusan lain yang menunggu" Hankyung tersenyum dan melangkah pergi

"Ne, arasseo"

Hankyung berjalan keluar dan pergi menuju tempat parkir, saat sampai di tempat parkir seorang namja sudah menunggu di depan mobilnya…

"Sepertinya kau baru saja selesai menyampaikan laporan?" sapa sang namja

"Ne [mengangguk] tumben sekali kau datang ke sini, Rider" balas Hankyung

"Kau masih saja memanggilku seperti itu, Gentle Fire" Rider tersenyum

"Ada perlu apa hyung di sini? Hyung kan sudah bukan anggota organisasi ini lagi"

"Seperti biasa hanya melakukan tugasku"

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" tanya Hankyung yang tidak begitu mengerti

"Rahasia, suatu saat nanti kau juga akan mengerti"

…

"Oh iya, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu"

"Tentang apa?"

"'The Guardian' dia akan mengetahui semuanya" ujar Rider pelan

"Apa!? Apa maksud perkataanmu hyung? Dia memang akan mengetahui kekuatannya kan?" Hankyung menatap Rider heran

"Ne [mengangguk] tapi hal ini lain, kau tinggal menunggu saja. Aku harus pergi, annyeong~" Rider segera pergi menghilang

"Tunggu! Akh dia sudah pergi, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti perkataannya"

-o0o-

Donghae berjalan pelan mendekati pohon yang biasa dijadikan Sungmin tempat menghabiskan waktu istirahat, setelah sampai ia mencoba memanggil nama dongsaengnya tersebut. Sekali hingga dua kali Donghae memanggil, sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang ia panggil. Eunhyuk yang kebetulan ikut dengan Donghae mencoba menengadah untuk melihat, namun seperti yang sudah ia duga kalau orang yang dicari memang tidak ada. Donghae terdiam dan mencoba berpikir kemana ia bisa mencari dongsaengnya tersebut, ia mencoba mengingat tempat apa saja yang biasa di datangi oleh Sungmin. Setelah beberapa lama ia berpikir, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang Osis yang merupakan tempat yang sering dikunjungi oleh Sungmin. Tanpa banyak menunggu lagi, ia segera menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan pergi ke ruang Osis. Eunhyuk yang ditarik tiba-tiba oleh Donghae hanya diam dan mengikuti namja tersebut.

Ruang Osis

SRAK!

"Ya! Yunho! Kau lihat Minnie tidak?" tanya Donghae yang baru saja sampai

"Donghae? Ani, aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi" jawab Yunho dengan wajah bingung karena kedatangan Donghae yang tiba-tiba

"Kemana anak itu perginya?" Donghae menopang dagunya sambil berpikir

"Kau sudah cari ke kelasnya?" tanya seorang yeoja yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Yunho

"Jae? Sudah~ tapi dia tidak ada, ke tempat biasanya juga tidak ada. Akh~aku benar-benar bingung" Donghae mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan

"Hah~kemana perginya anak itu?" ujar Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi diam

…

"Biasanya Minnie tidak akan pergi ke tempat ramai, mungkin…A!" Donghae segera berlari keluar

"Hae! Tunggu!, Yunho! Jaejoong! Aku permisi dulu" ujar Eunhyuk sembari keluar untuk mengejar Donghae

"Ne…" balas Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan

Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya diam dan saling berpandangan satu sama lain, mereka sangat heran dan bingung saat melihat tingkah laku Donghae barusan. Namun karena masih ada beberapa hal yang harus mereka kerjakan, mereka segera kembali menyibukkan diri. Donghae terus berlari melewati lorong dan tangga untuk pergi ke tempat yang ia yakin dapat menemukan dongsaengnya Sungmin, sedangkan Eunhyuk yang berada di belakangnya mencoba terus mengejar dengan sekuat tenaga. Sementara di suatu tempat di sekolah seorang yeoja bernama Kim Heechul berjalan menghampiri seorang yeoja manis yang sedang asyik menatap pemandangan di sekitarnya.

"Tumben sekali kau berada di sini, Minnie?" tegur Heechul

"A~ternyata kau Chullie, ne [mengangguk] aku sedang ingin mencari suasana baru saja"

"Hmm, begitu…" Heechul berdiri di samping Sungmin

Tap tap

"Chullie! Di sini kau rupanya, oh! Kau juga Minnie" ujar seorang namja yang baru saja datang

"Minho? Kau seperti tidak tahu kebiasaanku saja. aku kan memang sering menghabiskan waktu istirahat di atap sekolah"

"Ne [tersenyum] kau ingin bicara dengan Chullie ya? kalau begitu a…" Sungmin berjalan menuju pintu dan…

Braak!

"Minnie! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga!" teriak seorang namja

"Oppa? Kenapa kau…" Sungmin terkejut melihat kedatangan Donghae yang tiba-tiba

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, kajja! Cepat ikut aku!" ajak Donghae

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sungmin yang bingung

"Nanti aku jelaskan, sekarang cepat ikut denganku!" Donghae menarik tangan Sungmin

"Ne…" Sungmin hanya pasrah ditarik oleh Donghae

"Hae! Tunggu! Jangan cepat-cepat!" Eunhyuk yang baru sampai, segera mengejar Donghae lagi

"Mereka kenapa ya?" tanya Heechul yang bingung dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat barusan

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu…" Minho mengendikkan bahunya

-o0o-

Donghae dengan cepat berlari masih sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin, Sungmin yang tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh oppanya hanya diam sambil terus mengikuti. Mereka berdua pergi ke arah gedung olahraga yang terletak di sebelah timur gedung sekolah, dan kemudian segera masuk ke dalam setelah sampai.

"Untunglah di sini sepi…" Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya

"Memangnya apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini oppa?" tanya Sungmin

"Aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu padamu, ini…" Donghae menunjukkan sebuh kalung dengan bandul berbentuk huruf D

"Eh? itu kan hadiah dariku"

"Ne [mengangguk] gomawo, akan aku jaga ini baik-baik" Donghae tersenyum

"Cheonman, oppa. Lalu~ kalau hanya ingin menunjukkan itu, kenapa harus membawaku ke sini?"

"Itu karena aku ingin menujukkan hal yang lain padamu, coba lihat ke sana" Donghae menunjuk ke suatu arah

"Apa? Tidak…!" Sungmin terkejut ketika seseorang memeluknya dari belakang

"Ya~ gwenchana yo jika aku memelukmu seperti ini?" tanya Donghae

"Gwenchana, tapi kenapa oppa melakukannya?" tanya Sungmin balik

"Hanya ingin saja" Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya

"Begitu…"

"Sampai kapan kalian akan seperti itu?" tanya seorang yeoja yang baru datang

"Hyukie? Hehe sampai aku ingin melepaskannya, kau tidak cemburu kan?"

"Ani…lagipula untuk apa aku cemburu, Minnie itu kan dongsaengmu" Eunhyuk tertawa kecil

"Ehehehe, kau memang yeojachinguku yang sangat pengertian" Donghae tersenyum

"Hah~" Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya

Donghae masih tetap anteng dengan posisinya yaitu memeluk Sungmin, sementara itu Sungmin yang dipeluk hanya diam dan sesekali menengok ke arah Eunhyuk yang kini sedang duduk sambil menyelonjorkan kakinya. Di luar gedung, seorang namja tinggi dan berambut ikal berjalan dengan santainya sambil membawa buku ditangannya. Kemudian dengan perlahan namja itu membuka pintu gedung dan segera masuk ke dalamnya.

Sreeak

"Ternyata memang di sini" ujar sang namja

"Kyu, mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Eunhyuk yang pertama kali merespon kedatangannya

"Aku ada urusan dengan Minnie" jawab Kyuhyun

"Mau mengembalikan buku ya?" tanya Sungmin yang masih tetap dalam posisinya

"Ne, sepertinya kau sedang tidak bergerak"

"A~mian Minnie, aku jadi keenakan memelukmu" Donghae melepaskankan pelukannya

"Gwenchana…" Sungmin tersenyum

"Huh! [smirk] memangnya kau tidak mempunyai waktu untuk memeluk Minnie apa, hyung?"

"Kau tahu sendiri kan, Kyu" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun penuh arti

"A~benar juga" Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara lagi, sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan habis" ujar Eunhyuk mengingatkan

"Ah, benar juga! Aku duluan ya!" Sungmin segera pergi meninggalkan yang lainnya

"Anak itu cepat sekali perginya [menatap ke arah Sungmin pergi] hm…tapi sepertinya kau mendapatkan sesuatu, Donghae hyung" Kyuhyun melirik Donghae

"Ne [mengangguk] sepertinya kekuatannya mulai bangkit, walaupun masih samar-samar" ujar Donghae

"Apa perlu kita mengawasinya?" tanya Eunhyuk yang agak khawatir

"Sebaiknya tidak usah, kita biarkan saja. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu khawatir dengannya"

"Hyung…walaupun kau bilang seperti itu, aku yakin sebenarnya kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya kan?" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan pandangan kau-tidak-bisa-membohongiku-hyung

"A~" Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya

"Kau memang mudah di tebak, Hae" ujar Eunhyuk

"Se..sebaiknya kita segera kembali, kalau tidak nanti kita bisa terlambat" Donghae berjalan keluar

"Mengelak…" ujar Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun bersamaan

-o0o-

Pulang sekolah…

Saat ini seorang namja yang diketahui sebagai Lee Donghae terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang, ia bersandar pada motornya sambil memainkan kunci yang ada di tangannya. Sesekali ia melempar kunci tersebut dan kemudian menangkapnya kembali hanya untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

"Kenapa Minnie lama sekali ya?" Donghae menengok ke arah gedung sekolah

"Hae! Kau tidak segera pulang dan ke kafe?" tegur seorang yeoja sambil menampilkan gummy smile miliknya

"Hyukie? Aku sedang menunggu Minnie"

"Kalau Minnie, tadi dia sedang ada urusan dengan Kyuhyun"

"Hah? Memangnya urusan apa?" tanya Donghae

"Urusan…aku tidak tahu" Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya

"Yee~aku kira kau tahu" Donghae memukul kepala Eunhyuk pelan, kemudian ia mulai menyalakan motornya

"Kau tidak menunggunya?"

"Ani, nanti aku terlambat kalau harus menunggunya. Kau mau pulang denganku?" tawar Donghae

"Jeongmal yo?"

"Ne, sudah cepat naik" Donghae memberikan helm kepada Eunhyuk

"Gomawo"

Eunhyuk segera naik setelah menggunakan helm, kemudian ia dan Donghae bergegas pulang. Sementara itu di kelas 2.2 Sungmin masih sibuk di mejanya sambil mengerjakan beberapa tugas, di sampingnya Kyuhyun yang kebetulan bersamanya karena diminta untuk membantunya seperti biasa sibuk dengan permainan PSPnya.

"Haah~akhirnya selesai juga" Sungmin membereskan barangnya

"Kau ini, kenapa malah mengerjakan pr di sini sih?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata masih tertuju ke layar PSPnya

"Hehe…aku tidak minat kalau mengerjakannya di rumah, lagipula nanti aku tidak bisa nanya sama kamu"

"Kau ini kan pintar, kenapa tidak mengerjakan sendiri saja sih? Kenapa harus sama aku?"

"Dengar ya Kyu…kau kan lebih pintar dari ku, jadi boleh saja kan kalau aku meminjam sedikit kemampuan otakmu"

"Ne..ne..araseo, Minnie. Sudahlah ayo kita pulang, lagipula malam ini aku harus pergi berkerja" Kyuhyun memasukan PSP ke dalam tasnya

"Ne..ne.., tapi antar aku pulang dulu ya"

"Araseo, kajja!" Kyuhyun beranjak terlebih dahulu

"Gomawo"

Sungmin beranjak mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah berada jauh di depannya, yeoja itu berusaha mengikuti sampai di tempat parkir. Setelah sampai Sungmin segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah siap di atas motornya, yeoja itu langsung mengenakan helm yang telah disiapkan dan kemudian mereka berdua beranjak pulang. Sementara itu di salah satu ruangan di sekolah yaitu ruang Osis, sedang diadakan rapat mengenai suatu acara yang akan dilakukan minggu depan. Acara tersebut adalah olimpiade yang akan diadakan dalam dua kategori, yaitu akademis dan olahraga. Saat ini Yunho selaku ketua Osis, sedang membicarakan tentang siapa saja yang akan ikut ambil bagian di acara tersebut.

"Menurut kalian anak itu perlu dimasukkan atau tidak?" tanya Yunho pada semua orang yang hadir

"Sebaiknya dimasukan saja, lagipula dia salah satu anak yang berpotensi di sekolah ini kan?" ujar salah seorang namja yang merupakan ketua kelas 2.2

"Memang, tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan semudah itu mau menerimanya"

"Tenang aku akan coba membujuknya" ketua kelas 2.2 tersenyum yakin

"Apa kau yakin bisa, adanya juga kau dibuat skakmat olehnya" ujar yeoja bermata kucing Key dengan nada ketus

"Tenang aku sudah punya kunci untuk membujuknya"

"Kau mau menggunakan Donghae untuk membujuknya? Aku rasa itu tidak akan berhasil" kini Siwon angkat bicara

"Hah wae? Aku malah berpikir itu akan sangat berhasil" ketua kelas 2.2 menghela napas berat

"Soalnya Donghae tidak pernah bisa membujuk Minnie, dia selalu kalah berdebat darinya" jelas Siwon

"Kalau begitu kita gunakan Kyuhyun saja untuk membujuknya, aku rasa akan berhasil" usul Yunho

"Sepertinya tidak akan berhasil juga, dia pasti sudah bisa menebaknya hyung" ujar Minho yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan

"Bagaimana dengan Changmin dan Taemin?" tanya Key disertai dengan anggukan dari yang lainnya

"Mereka berdua juga tidak bisa" Yunho menarik napas pelan

"Biar aku saja yang membujuknya" ujar seorang yeoja yang duduk tepat di sebelah Yunho

"Mwo!?" semua langsung tersentak mendengarnya

"Eonni kau yakin?" tanya Key yang tidak percaya

"Jae, kau tahu kan dia tidak suka berhadapan langsung denganmu" ujar Siwon disertai anggukan dari semuanya

"Ne [mengangguk] aku tahu, kalian tenang saja" Jaejoong tersenyum yakin

"Baiklah, aku serahkan padamu Jae" ujar Yunho yang kemudian melanjutkan rapat kembali

-o0o-

Kafé ELF, 5.00 p.m

Hari ini suasana di kafe ELF terlihat sepi, itu dikarenakan hari ini kafe itu sedang meliburkan diri. Seperti biasa di salah satu ruangan kafé, para penghuni kafé tersebut sedang berkumpul untuk membicarakan suatu misi yang akan diadakan di dua tempat berbeda, dan untuk itulah para penghuni kafé SJ juga berada di sana.

"Ya! Yesung! Siwon ke mana? Kenapa ia belum datang?" tanya Hankyung

"Mana aku tahu? Memangnya aku ummanya apa?" jwab Yesung sekenanya

"Kalau Siwon, ia tadi sedang mengikuti rapat di sekolah" ujar Donghae

"Rapat apa?" tanya Hankyung lagi

"Rapat untuk persiapan olimpiade antar sekolah" jawab Eunhyuk

"Oh begitu, lalu Kyuhyun kemana?"

"Kalau Kyuhyun…dia masih di jalan, soalnya tadi harus mengantar Minnie pulang dulu" jelas Ryeowook

"Ha? Bukankah seharusnya dia pulang denganmu Hae?" Yesung menatap Donghae

"Ne…tapi tadi dia ada urusan dulu dengan Kyuhyun, jadi aku pulang duluan bersama Hyukie" jelas Donghae

Drrt…drrt..

"Eh, sms dari Minnie?" Donghae membuka handphone miliknya

_Oppa, kau lupa membawa dompetmu…_

_Aku menitipkannya ke Kyuhyun…_

"Ah! Benar juga aku lupa" Donghae menepuk kepalanya pelan

"Wae?" Eunhyuk langsung menatap Donghae

"Dompetku tertinggal, dan Minnie menitipkannya pada Kyuhyun" jelas Donghae

"Kebiasaanmu memang tidak pernah berubah ya" ujar Leeteuk

"Selalu ada yang tertinggal" tambah Zhoumi

"He..he…" Donghae hanya tersenyum gaje

"Donghae oppa sih memang pelupa, kadang Minnie eonni memarahinya karena sifatnya itu" celetuk Jino sambil merapikan beberapa kertas

"Jinja? Aku tidak menyangka Minnie akan seperti itu" Kibum yang sedari tadi sibuk mengutak-atik komputer ikut berbicara

"Aku kira Minnie itu anak yang manis" ujar Shindong

"Aku juga, soalnya ia lebih terlihat seperti itu" tambah Kangin

"Memangnya dia pernah memarahi Donghae seperti apa?" tanya Shindong

"Seperti ini" Ryeowook memperagakan

"Ne, kadang juga seperti ini" Jino ikut memperagakan

"Ya! jangan dipraktekkan, aku jadi trauma mengingatnya" Donghae langung memeluk Eunhyuk, sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya bisa tersenyum

Kini semua yang ada di sana mulai penasaran dengan sifat Sungmin yang sebenarnya, terutama bagi mereka yang tidak tinggal dan sekolah dengannya. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dan diajukan, dan semua itu dijawab oleh Ryeowook dan Jino sebagai narasumber terpercaya. Lima menit kemudian, dua orang namja yaitu Kyuhyun dan Siwon datang memasuki ruangan dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

"Mian, kalau aku terlambat" ujar Kyuhyun

"Mian, tadi aku ada urusan" Siwon berjalan dibelakang Kyuhyun

"Gwenchana, aku sudah tahu kok" ujar Hankyung sambil tersenyum

"Donghae hyung, ini dompetmu tertinggal" Kyuhyun memberikan dompet yang ia bawa

"Gamsha Kyu, Minnie tidak marah kan?" tanya Donghae hati-hati

"Ani, dia cuma kesal karena hyung lupa membawanya lagi" jelas Kyuhyun

"Begitu ya, nanti akan ku bawakan strawbery saja sebagai permintaan maaf"

"Kenapa harus strawberry oppa?" tanya Kibum

"Itu karena Minnie sangat menyukai strawberry, dan dia tidak bisa menolak ataupun berpikir lebih jauh kalau sudah dikasih strawberry" jelas Eunhyuk mewakili Donghae '_Sama sepertiku'_ batin Eunhyuk

"Tapi itu cuma berhasil sekitar 50% saja. Kalau masalahnya sudah menyangkut hal yang tidak Minnie suka, tidak akan ada efeknya" tambah Kyuhyun

"Benar juga, ah~aku tidak sanggup kalau harus menghadapi Minnie saat dia marah" Donghae menunduk lemas

"Aku tidak akan marah kok oppa" ujar seorang yeoja di belakang Donghae

"Senang rasanya jika kau mengatakan hal itu Minnie…!mwo!?" Donghae segera menengok ke sumber suara

"Ini ada titipan" Sungmin memberikan sebuah benda ke Donghae

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di rumah?" tanya Kyuhyun yang heran

"Ne [mengangguk] setelah kau mengantarku dan aku menitipkan dompet oppa, aku baru ingat ada benda yang dititipkan oleh Chullie. Aku tadinya ingin memanggilmu tapi kau sudah pergi, jadi ya aku putuskan untuk mengantarnya sendiri" jelas Sungmin

"Tapi, kenapa bisa hampir bersamaan sampainya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"Aku di antar seseorang, sudah ya aku masih ada urusan. Oppa jangan sampai terluka ya" ujar Sungmin sembari pergi keluar

"Ne, aku ga akan terluka" gumam Donghae pelan

"Ya! sudah jangan bengong seperti itu, kita ada misi khusus malam ini" ujar Hankyung yang berhasil memecah suasana

"Ne…" ujar yang lainnya kompak

Sementara itu di luar kafe, Sungmin yang baru saja keluar segera menghampiri seorang yeoja yang menunggu di dekat tiang lampu sambil bersandar pada motor berwarna merah rubi. Yeoja itu langsung tersenyum dan membetulkan posisinya ketika melihat Sungmin datang menghampirinya.

"Mian, kalau aku terlalu lama Jae eonni" ujar Sungmin setelah sampai

"Gwenchana, kau mau langsung pulang?" tanya Jaejoong

"Ne, lagipula aku harus bersiap untuk menghadapi olimpiade minggu besok"

"Eh? Aku kira kau akan menolaknya, apa karena kau takut padaku sehingga kau memutuskan untuk ikut?" Jaejoong menatap Sungmin heran

"Ani, anggap saja ini balas budi karena telah membantuku" jelas Sungmin

"Ya sudah, ayo naik!" Jaejoong memberikan helm kepada Sungmin

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Anggap saja ini ucapan terima kasih, karena kau memutuskan untuk ikut olimpiade"

Sungmin segera naik ke atas motor Jaejoong, dan kemudian dua yeoja itupun segera pergi meninggalkan kafe ELF. Beralih lagi ke dalam kafe ELF, saat ini Hankyung tengah selesai membicarakan tentang misi yang akan dilakukan malam ini. Sekarang ia mencoba menanyakan apakah rencana yang sudah dijelaskan dipahami oleh semuanya.

"Jadi itu rencana kita malam ini, apa kalian semua paham?" tanya Hankyung kepada semuanya

"Ne…" jawab semuanya serempak

"Ya! Zhoumi, Siwon, Kibum, Kyuhyun, kalian sedang apa?" tanya Yesung yang melihat empat dongsaengnya sibuk dengan buku pelajaran yang ada di depan mereka

"Kami sedang bersiap untuk olimpiade minggu depan hyung" ujar Siwon

"Ne, ini olimpiade antar sekolah" tambah Zhoumi

"Memangnya ada berapa sekolah yang ikut?" tanya Leeteuk yang mulai tertarik

"Ada sekitar 20 sekolah eonni" ujar Kibum sambil tetap serius membaca buku di tangannya

"Dan akan diadakan di sekolahku noona" tambah Siwon

"Di sekolahmu Siwon?"

"Ne, hyung"

"Apa si Chullie ikut?" Kangin yang penasaran mulai ikut bertanya

"Ani, yang ikut hanya Minnie saja" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

"Hah? Minnie ikutan? Bukankah dia bilang tidak ingin ikut ya?" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun heran

"Dia ikut hyung, barusan dia meng-sms ku" jelas Kyuhyun masih tetap pada posisinya

"Wah tumben ya"

"Tumben kenapa Hyukie?" tanya Shindong yang bingung dengan perkataan Eunhyuk

"Soalnya setahuku dia paling anti dengan hal-hal seperti itu" jelas Eunhyuk

"Bukannya anti eonni, tapi tidak suka" Ryeowook membenarkan

"Ne, Minnie eonni bilang membuang waktu saja jika ikut hal seperti itu" tambah Jino

"Dia itu pintar, tapi malah tidak suka ikut olimpiade" Hankyung menggelengkan kepalanya

"Namanya juga Minnie, hyung" ujar Donghae

-o0o-

Di area A, pukul 09.00 p.m

Angin semilir berhembus riang membuat pohon-pohon bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, suara-suara makhluk malam saling bersahutan satu sama lain. Di sebuah gedung tua, terlihat empat orang berjubah hitam yang diketahui bernama Sea, Freeze, Stone, dan Deep Mirror, sedang berjaga sambil menunggu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan misi mereka

"Kau yakin dia akan datang Freeze?" tanya Sea sambil melihat ke luar gedung

"Tentu saja! aku bisa merasakannya, lagipula pertarunganku dengannya belum selesai" ujar Freeze yakin

"Jangan terlalu terbawa emosi, yang kita hadapi bukan hanya dia saja" Stone mengingatkan

"Arraseo…"

"Sebaiknya kita bersiap di posisi masing-masing, aku merasa sebentar lagi mereka datang" ujar Deep Mirror sembari memberi tanda

"Ne…" ujar ketiganya

Di area B, 09.05 p.m

"Huh~aku kan ingin melakukan misi dengan Freeze, kenapa sekarang malah dipisah" keluh salah seorang berjubah hitam yaitu Forest

"Ya! sudah jangan mengeluh, ikuti saja" omel seorang berjubah hitam yang ada di sebelah Forest

"Nothing, kau juga jangan marah-marah terus. Maklumi saja dia, lagipula memang biasanya dia bersama Freeze jika melakukan misi" tegur seorang berjubah hitam yang sedang bersandar

"Ne ne aku tahu, Dark Shadow"

"Ssst! Kalian semua diam, kalau tidak misi kita bisa gagal"

"Mian, Silver Sand" ujar dark Shadow, Nothing, dan Forest bersamaan

"Semuanya bersiap! Kita akan melakukannya sekarang" komando seorang berjubah hitam yang berdiri di depan mereka berempat

"Ne, Flame"

Kembali ke area A, pukul 09.20 a.m

Saat ini Leeteuk bersama Kangin, Eunhyuk, Siwon, dan Donghae baru saja sampai di tempat mereka akan melakukan suatu misi yaitu menyelamatkan salah satu rekan kerja mereka yang tertangkap saat menjalani misi untuk menggagalkan rencana penyelundupan artefak. Mereka berlima langsung meneliti lingkungan sekitar, dan bersiaga jika nanti ada serangan dadakan dari pihak musuh terutama para anggota organisasi hitam.

"Astaga, sepi sekali di sini" ujar Leeteuk sambil mengedarkan padangannya

"Sebaiknya kita berhati-hati, aku punya firasat tidak enak mengenai tempat ini" Kangin mengingatkan

"Kalau tidak salah, tujuan kita ada di sana kan?" Eunhyuk menunjuk ke gedung yang ada di depan mereka

"Kau benar Dash, sepertinya ini kesempatan kita untuk bersiaga terlebih dahulu" ujar Siwon yakin

"Tunggu! Aku merasakan ada yang sedang mengintai kita" ujar Donghae sambil memberi isyarat

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi sangat sensitif, Blue? Aku saja tidak merasakan apa-apa" Siwon menatap Donghae heran

"Sepertinya yang dirasakan oleh Blue Ice benar" Kangin mulai mengambil posisi

Drrt…

"Semuanya awas!" Eunhyuk merangkul semuanya untuk menghindar

Swoosh!

"Gomawo Dash!" ujar Leeteuk

"Sama-sama Ocean" Eunhyuk tersenyum

"Hampir saja" Kangin membenarkan posisinya

"Apa itu tadi?" Siwon melihat ke tempat awal

"Ternyata firasat ku benar" gumam Donghae

"Wah~ternyata seranganku gagal" ujar Stone yang kini berdiri bersama keempat temannya tidak jauh dari tempat Donghae dan yang lainnya

"Sepertinya tebakanmu benar Freeze, dia datang" Sea menatap Freeze yang ada di sebelahnya

"Hh! Tentu saja!"

"Sudah kuduga kau memang ada di sini" Donghae mulai mengeluarkan kekuatannya

Crakle!

"Blue Ice!" Siwon mencoba menghentikan Donghae

"Biarkan saja dia, kita hadapi mereka saja" ujar Kangin sambil menahan Siwon

"Gegabah juga dia" Sea hanya bisa menggeleng pelan

"Hh~sepertinya percuma mencegahnya" Stone menghembuskan napas pelan

"Dash! Kau duluan saja ke sana, nanti kami segera menyusulmu!" pinta Leeteuk

"Ok!" Eunhyuk segera pergi ke tempat tujuan

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi!" Deep Mirror melancarkan serangannya

Sriing!

Splash!

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana pun Deep Mirror!" Leeteuk menghentikan serangan Deep Mirror

"Cih! Mengganggu saja!"

Sring!

Splash!

Pertarungan antara dua kelompok di mulai kembali, sementara itu Eunhyuk yang kini sudah berada di tempat tujuan segera melakukan tugasnya. Dengan cepat ia mencari dimana letak rekannya tersebut, selama mencari ia dihadapkan dengan banyak penjaga dan penghalang yang menghalangi. Namun karena Eunhyuk memiliki kekuatan yang sangat mendukungnya, yeoja itu pun tidak perlu susah payah untuk mengatasinya. Setelah berhasil menyelamatkan rekannya dan membawanya ke tempat aman, Eunhyuk segera kembali ke tempat Kangin dan yang lainnya.

Area B, pukul 09.30 a.m

Shindong, Zhoumi, Ryeowook, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun yang sudah sekitar 10 menit berada di area tersebut kini sedang berkeliling untuk mencari lokasi dimana tempat sebuah benda berbahaya disembunyikan. Mereka harus menemukan benda tersebut dan menghancurkannya agar tidak menjadi masalah bagi orang-orang sekitar.

"Hm…sepertinya belum ada tanda-tanda dari mereka" ujar Shindong

"Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu hyung, firasatku mengatakan kalau mereka sedang mengintai kita" Zhoumi mulai bersiaga

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu" Ryeowook mulai mengambil posisi

"Golden Sand…" panggil Kibum sembari merapat ke Kyuhyun

"A~aku tahu, bersiaplah"

Whoose!

Sraash!

"Wah~ternyata hanya tikus-tikus kecil yang datang" Nothing keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya bersama empat orang rekannya

"Sepertinya tidak ada lawan yang sulit kali ini" ujar Dark Shadow

"Jangan terlalu meremehkan mereka, mereka itu bukan musuh level rendah" Silver Sand mengingatkan

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara, kita lakukan tugas kita" komando Flame

Crashh!

Shindong, Zhoumi, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun kini sibuk bertarung dengan Flame, Nothing, Dark Shadow, dan Silver Sand, saat mereka bertarung Ryeowook mengendap-ngendap untuk menyelesaikan misi mereka. Sedangkan Forest hanya diam sambil melihat dan kebingungan karena akar pepohonan yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Mian ya forest, tapi aku harus melakukannya kali ini" Ryeowook pergi untuk melanjutkan misi

…

"Ke…kenapa malah jadi begini?" Forest terlihat kebingungan

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Ryeowook telah berhasil menghancurkan benda yang menjadi tujuan dari misi yang dilakukan. Memang tidak begitu mudah untuk menghancurkannya, selain karena banyak rintangan yang menghadang juga karena banyaknya penjaga yang lumayan membuatnya kerepotan. Saat ia ingin kembali ke tempat teman-temannya, Forest yang telah berhasil keluar dari perangkapnya datang menghadang.

"Ok, misi selesai" Ryeowook menepuk tangannya

"Kali ini kau tidak akan bisa mengurungku lagi, Plant!" teriak Forest

"Oh! Ternyata little Forest sudah berhasil keluar, syukurlah" ujar Ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis

"Kau ini sebenarnya mau mengejekku atau mengkhawatirkanku sih?" Foest berdecak kesal

Syuut! Syuut!

"Entahlah" Ryeowook menggendikkan bahunya

"Ya! Kenapa sekarang kau mengurungku lagi?"

"Selamat berjuang…"

Ryeowook segera pergi meninggalkan Forest yang kini harus berurusan lagi dengan perangkap akar tumbuhan yang ia buat, yeoja mungil tersebut berlari menuju ke tempat teman-temannya yang kini masih sibuk bertarung. Di tempat pertarungan sendiri, keadaan semakin memanas karena dua kubu masih terus bertarung satu sama lain. Semakin malam suhu mulai semakin dingin, dan tempat yang mereka jadikan pertarungan menjadi amat sangat dingin akibat dari pertarungan antara dua pengguna es yang saling mengeluarkan kekuatan terbaik mereka.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah Freeze!" Donghae melemparkan serangan langsung

Crakle!

"Hmph! Aku juga tidak akan mengalah darimu Blue Ice!" Freeze menahan serangan Donghae dan membalas dengan serangan kejutan

Crackle!

Crkringkle! Crackle!

"Akh~ dua manusia dingin itu benar-benar menyebalkan, sampai kapan mereka akan seperti itu. Bertarung dengan kekuatan yang sama, level yang sama pula" ujar Kangin yang cukup kesal

"Ne [mengangguk] apa mereka tidak berpikir? Sudah kekuatannya sama, level sama, keras kepala juga" tambah Siwon

"Steel! Zap! Jangan saling diskusi! Cepat bantu aku!" pinta Leeteuk yang mulai kelelahan

"Ne!" Kangin dan Siwon segera membantu Leeteuk

Crash!

"Ukh! D*mn, kenapa aku harus melawan dia" Stone berusaha menghindar dari serangan Siwon

"Geez~sulit sekali menghadapi mereka" ujar Sea yang mulai kewalahan

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara, lanjutkan saja" ujar Deep Mirror

Splash!

Drrrt!

Pertarungan yang terjadi di area A berlangsung selama kurang lebih 1,5 jam. Kedua kubu benar-benar tidak mau kalah, terutama Freeze dan Blue Ice. Mereka berdua terlihat serius dan saling beradu kekuatan, tidak peduli sudah berapa banyak luka yang ada di tubuh mereka. Pada akhirnya setelah melalui pertarungan yang berat, kedua pihak mundur secara teratur.

-o0o-

[Skip Time]

3 hari kemudian, Kediaman Lee…

Sraak! Braak!

"Oppa~ayo kita harus segera berangkat!" ujar Sungmin seraya berlari keluar

"Ne…ne…araseo~" Donghae segera menghampiri Sungmin

"Oppa ini bagaimana sih, hari ini kan hari pertama olimpiade. Kyu pasti sudah menunggu dengan kesal"

"Ne…ne…arraseo~, ayo cepat naik!" Donghae mulai menyalakan motornya

SM High School…

Seorang namja terlihat sibuk mondar-mandir di depan gedung sekolah, sesekali namja itu melihat ke arah parkiran untuk memastikan apakah orang yang ia tunggu sudah datang atau belum. Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit namja itu menunggu, namun yang ditunggu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Kemana si Minnie? lama sekali dia, padahal kan sebentar lagi pembukaan olimpiade akan dimulai" gerutu sang namja

"Kyu! Kyuhyun!" teriak seorang yeoja sambil menghampiri Kyuhyun sang namja

"Teukie noona, ngapain noona ke sini?" tanya Kyuhyun heran

"Wae? Kau tidak suka kalau aku ke sini Kyu? Aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini setelah berbelanja bahan, selain itu aku juga ingin menyemangati kalian. Lagipula, sedang apa kau di sini?" jelas Leeteuk

"Ani noona, hanya heran saja. Aku sedang menunggu Minnie, kenapa dia jadi lama datangnya? "

"Itu wajar kan? Lagipula dia berangkat dengan Hae, kau tahu kan Hae itu kondisinya tidak bagus akhir-akhir ini"

"Ne, aku tahu"

"KYUHYUN!"

"Mian kalau kelamaan, hah…hah" ujar yeoja yang baru saja datang sambil mencoba mengatur napasnya

"Gwenchana, Kajja! Kita harus segera ke gedung olahraga" ajak Kyuhyun

"Kau tidak bersama Hae, Minnie?" tanya Leeteuk

"Oppa sudah duluan bersama Hyukie eonni"

"Mm..kalau begitu aku pamit, selamat berjuang ya" pamit Leeteuk

"Ne noona [eonni], hati-hati" ujar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin segera pergi menuju gedung olahraga untuk mengikuti acara pembukaan olimpiade, sedangkan Leeteuk pergi ke parkiran dan mengendarai mobilnya pulang. Saat ini kondisi sekolah sangat ramai, berbagai siswa dari 20 sekolah peserta olimpiade berkumpul di sini. Baik itu perwakilan untuk olimpiade akademis maupun olimpiade olahraga.

Kafé ELF…

"Hm…apa mereka baik-baik saja ya?" gumam Hankyung sembari merapikan meja

"Kenapa hyung? Kau mengkhawatirkan mereka ya?" tanya Kangin yang berada disebelahnya

"Ne [mengangguk] terutama si Donghae, apa dia baik-baik saja ya?"

"Gwenchana yo hyung…mereka semua dalam kondisi sehat kok, yah walaupun aku tidak begitu yakin dengan kondisi Donghae"

"Justru itulah yang membuatku tidak tenang, kau sendiri melihat kondisinya kan saat kembali ke markas"

"Ne [mengangguk] tapi aku rasa ia akan baik-baik saja, selama ada dia disampingnya"

"Ne, semoga saja"

Flashback

01.00 a.m, tiga hari yang lalu…

Klinting…

"Oh! Syukurlah akhirnya eonnideul sudah kembali" Jino segera menghampiri Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk yang baru kembali

"Apa oppadeul dan eonnideul semua baik-baik saja?" tanya Ryeowook

"Ne [mengangguk] aku, Kangin, Siwon, dan Eunhyuk baik-baik saja, tapi Donghae…"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Donghae?" tanya Shindong

"Dia…" Eunhyuk menatap ke semuanya

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Shindong lagi

"Itu…dia…" Eunhyuk menarik napasnya

"Donghae kenapa?" kini Zhoumi ikut bertanya

"Kenapa eonni? Hae oppa baik-baik saja kan?" Kibum mendekati Eunhyuk

"Dia terluka parah, sekarang dia sedang bersama Kangin oppa dan Siwon di luar" Eunhyuk langsung menundukkan kepalanya

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi! Cepat bawa dia masuk! Kyuhyun, tolong panggil Hankyung!" pinta Yesung

"Ne hyung…"

Kyuhyun segera berlari dan memanggil Hankyung, sementara yang lainnya (ex Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk) pergi ke luar untuk melihat keadaan Donghae. Mereka semua kaget saat melihat Donghae yang sedang dipapah dengan seluruh luka di tubuhnya, di samping kanan dan kirinya terlihat Kangin dan Siwon yang sedang memapahnya.

"Kangin hyung, Siwon, aku sudah bisa jalan sendiri. Tolong lepaskan aku…" ujar Donghae lemah

"Tidak bisa! Kau masih terluka seperti itu, mana mungkin kami melepaskanmu"

"Ne [mengangguk] benar kata Kangin hyung, lagipula lukamu masih belum diobati semua" tambah Siwon

"Donghae oppa…" Jino terdiam melihat keadaan Donghae

"Donghae oppa, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Ryeowook mencoba melihat kondisi Donghae

"Ya! sudah bicaranya nanti saja, kita bawa dia ke dalam" ujar Yesung

Mereka semua pun membawa Donghae masuk ke dalam, di dalam sendiri Hankyung yang telah di beri tahu keadaan Donghae segera menghampirinya. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan dongsaengnya yang satu ini, mungkin Donghae dianggap sebagai dongsaeng yang sangat penurut akan tetapi kadang ia mudah terpancing dan keras kepala.

"Donghae! Gwenchana yo?" tanya Hankyung khawatir sembari melihat keadaan Donghae

"Gwenchana hyung…" jawab Donghae pelan

"Teukie noona, apa noona masih bisa menggunakan kekuatan noona?" Hankyung menatap Leeteuk

"Mian Hankyungie, aku sudah terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatanku tadi" jawab Leeteuk

"Gwenchana, Wookie kalau kau?" Hankyung beralih menatap Ryeowook

"Mian oppa, aku juga tadi sudah terlalu banyak mengobati yang lain"

"Arraseo [mengangguk] kalau begitu biar aku saja yang mengobatinya, mian kalau tidak bisa sepenuhnya sembuh Hae"

"Gwenchana…hyung…"

30 menit kemudian…

"Hyung, gwenchana yo? Donghae hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Hankyung

"Ne, gwenchana. Donghae sekarang sedang tidur, semua lukanya sudah kuobati" jawab Hankyung sambil tersenyum

"Apa perlu kita antar dia ke rumah?" tanya Leeteuk yang datang sambil membawa beberapa gelas minuman di tangannya

"Nanti saja, kalau keadaanya sudah membaik. Kalau dia di antar ke rumah masih dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku yakin Minnie pasti akan kaget"

"Ne, kalau begitu akan ku pulihkan dia dengan sempurna setelah kekuatanku normal lagi"

"Ne, aku percayakan dia padamu noona"

"Bukannya jam segini Minnie eonni sudah tidur ya? Benar kan oppa?" Jino menatap Kyuhyun yang ada di sebelahnya

"Ani [menggeleng] dia masih sibuk belajar, baru saja dia menanyakan padaku rumus untuk memecahkan soal yang ia kerjakan"

"Maka dari itu aku tidak mengizinkannya, sudahlah sebaiknya kita biarkan Donghae istirahat" ujar Hankyung sembari mengajak yang lainnya menjauh

"Ne…"

Flashback end

Kembali ke sekolah…

Acara pembukaan olimpiade telah selesai, semua murid keluar dari gedung olah raga. Para murid perwakilan dari bidang akademis langsung menuju tempat olimpiade masing-masing, sedangkan murid perwakilan bidang olahraga ada sebagian yang berlatih ada juga yang kembali pulang. Olimpiade akan berlangsung selama seminggu, hari pertama seluruhnya merupakan pertandingan akademis dan 3 hari selanjutnya diselesaikan oleh pertandingan olahraga. Setelah itu 2 hari terakhir akan ditutup dengan festival.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Ne [mengangguk] gwenchana, Hyukie"

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat, tapi suhu tubuhmu normal" Eunhyuk menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Donghae

"A~mungkin karena aku belum sempat sarapan tadi, kalau begitu temani aku ke kantin ya" pinta Donghae

"Ne"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk segera pergi ke kantin, Eunhyuk yang berada di samping Donghae langsung menggandeng tangan namja tersebut agar tidak terjatuh. Jauh di atas atap, seorang namja misterius tengah mengintai tanpa diketahui keadaannya.

"Hh~ Sepertinya kau sudah pulih, Blue Ice. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada The Guardian karena dia telah memberikan jimat keberuntungan padamu" ujar sang namja yang langsung menghilang

…

Kafé SJ…

Hari ini kesibukan tengah menghampiri kafé yang terkenal dengan interior modernnya yang unik, hampir semua pelayan sekaligus koki di sini harus bekerja keras untuk memenuhi pesanan dari para pengunjung. Yesung yang menjadi manajer di kafé tersebut pun tidak terkecuali, ia membantu mengomando semua pekerjanya sambil bertugas menjaga meja kasir.

"Tolong buatkan pesanan untuk meja no. 4" Yesung memberikan kertas pesanan kepada chef

"Ne, ageshimida" ujar Chef 1

"Kau, tolong bereskan meja no. 3" pinta Yesung

"Ne" ujar sang pelayan yang langsung mengerjakan tugasnya

"Shindong, tolong antarkan pesanan ini ke meja no. 1" pinta Yesung pada Shindong

"Arraseo…" Shindong segera mengantarkan pesanan

Klinting…

"Selamat datang…." Yesung membungkukkan badannya

"Sepertinya kafe ini selalu penuh ya?" ujar seorang namja yang baru datang

"Hyung? Tidak kusangka hyung datang ke sini, ada keperluan apa hyung?" tanya Yesung pada sang namja

"Ingin bertemu denganmu dan yang lain di sini"

"Hyung, kau tidak sedang melakukan suatu misi kan?" Yesung menatap sang namja curiga

"Hah! kau tahu sendiri kan, aku sudah tidak bekerja dengan mereka lagi"

"A~ne…kalau begitu hyung duduk di sana saja, aku berikan pelayanan gratis untukmu" Yesung menujukkan tempat yang dimaksud

"Gomawo…"

Sang namja segera berjalan menuju tempat yang di tunjuk oleh Yesung, tempat yang ia tempati agak jauh dan tertutup dari pelanggan yang lain. Sesampainya di tempat itu ia agak kaget, karena ternyata di sana terdapat Hankyung dan Kangin yang kebetulan sedang duduk sambil berbicara satu sama lain.

"Oh! Ternyata kau Rider, tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu di sini" sapa Hankyung yang pertama kali menyadari kedatangan namja tersebut

"Aku juga, tidak ku sangka aku akan bertemu dengan kalian berdua"

"Lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Rider" Kangin membungkukkan badannya

"[tersenyum] a~benar juga, sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanya Rider sang namja

"Kami hanya sedang iseng saja ke sini, lagipula kafe kami sedang sepi" jelas Hankyung

"Oh begitu" Rider mengangguk mengerti

"Hyung sendiri, ada keperluan apa kemari?" tanya Kangin

"Hanya ingin bertemu dengan Yesung dan yang lainnya di sini"

"Hm~biar kutebak, hyung pasti baru saja dari suatu tempat" ujar Hankyung

"Ne [mengangguk] kau benar, ternyata kau ini selalu punya tebakan yang tepat Gentle Fire" Rider tersenyum

"Tentu saja, hyung kan bisa berpindah tempat dengan cepat"

"Hh! Kau ini bisa saja, ne [mengangguk] aku baru saja dari sekolah Blue Ice" jelas Rider

"Oh, Donghae baik-baik saja kan?" Hankyung menatap Rider

"Ne…gwenchana, tapi wajahnya masih agak pucat"

"Hh~syukurlah" Hankyung menghembuskan napas lega

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI!?"

-tbc-

* * *

balasan review

Henry : hello all...kini giliranku yang membalas review...

Guest GaemAya : gomawo Aya-ssi atas pujiannya, author seneng bgt tuh *lirik author*. iya ini sudah lanjut, kata author maaf kalau agak lama~

Sabrina Lia Aisyah : gomawo...*bow* author bilang perkataan misterius itu masih dirahasiakan, dan akan terkuak sejalan dengan cerita. Sungmin hyung? ani, hyung jadi orang baik kok.

Henry : ok that's all untuk balasannya, jadi jangan lupa untuk review lagi...*pasang senyum mochi*


End file.
